I don't want anyone but you
by JJLHOTITEM1
Summary: Sam and Freddie start dating other people. Will they fall in love with their new found loves, or will they realize what their really looking for is each other?
1. Chapter 1

I Don't need anyone else but you

**I don't own icarly or anything associated with it.**

**When Freddie and Sam try to figure out what they really want in a relationship and start dating other people. Will fate bring them together? Or will they end up finding love with other people? Eventually Seddie. **

**This is my first icarly fanfic, so be kind but truthful on what you think of it. Please R&R. It will help me stay focused on the story. I plan on writing several chapters. So hang in there with me. And as always enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

Sam and Carly were sitting in Carly's apartment watching girly cow when Spencer burst into the room.

"Hey! Have you seen my egg shooter?"

Spencer shouted loudly, startling Carly and Sam.

"What the chiz? Are you trying to give us coronaries?" Sam yelled still holding her chest.

"Sorry about that; it's just that Socko and I are meeting one of his friends." Spencer said in a more quiet tone of voice.

"So you have to scare us because you're going over to Sockos?" Carly asked.

"No…his friend is leaving town in twenty minutes, and after Socko told him about my egg shooter, his friend wanted to buy it."

"It's in the hall closet next to your battery hat." Carly answered.

"GREAT!" Spencer yelled on his way to the hall closet.

"Was your brother dropped on his head as a child?" Sam asked while getting up and heading into the kitchen for a snack.  
"Actually yes…I think at least three times if I remember right." Carly said getting up and following Sam into the kitchen.

"That explains a lot." Sam said while opening the fridge and rummaging for some kind snack that involved meat.

"BYE!" Spencer yelled as he ran out the door, before they could even respond.

"So…any plans for the weekend?" Sam asked placing a small plate of ham of the counter.

Carly was just about to answer, when she looked over at Sam's plate. "That's all you're going to eat?" She asked bewildered at the small amount of food.

"Well…that's all that was in the fridge." She said plainly

Carly rolled her eyes. "Well? You didn't answer my question." Sam said again after plopping another piece of ham into her mouth.

"I was going to go to the movies with Tim; but he has a friend staying with him, and he doesn't want to leave him alone since he is heading back to California day after tomorrow. So I was wondering…" Sam cut her off.

"Carly, I told you I don't like blind dates!"

"But Sam!"

"No buts Carl's; I don't do blind dates!" Sam said walking back into the living room and plopping down on the couch, trying to ignore her friend's plea.

"He's cute and good looking; cute; and did I mention he was cute?" Sam gave a quick glance, but then quickly turned away bringing her attention back to the TV.

"Okay…but you're going to miss the movie you have been waiting to see..." "Zombies eat Manhattan III" Sam sighed. "He has a car?" "Yes…a sports car!" She said excitedly. "Alright…I'll do it. But if he gets all pushy; I'm going to punch his lungs out and then stomp them into the dirt." She said pointing her finger at Carly. "I wouldn't expect anything less." Carly said as she joined Sam on the couch.

Freddie was in his room doing his home work when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Gibby. "Hey Gibby…what's up…I'm kinda busy right now."

"Dude, you have to get to the Groovie Smoothie."

"Why do I have to go to the Groovie Smoothie?"

"Just get here…you'll see."

Before Freddie could answer, Gibby hung up the phone.

Freddie figured he needed a break from studying anyway, so he got up and headed into the living room to get his jacket; when he ran into his mom sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going freddykins?"

"Out…Gibby wanted me to meet him at the Groovie Smoothie; I'll be back in a little bit." He said heading to the door.

"Okay, but you need to be back by five. We're going to the mother son pottery class; and I already made reservations for five thirty."

Freddie groaned and then agreed. "See you later mom." He said while walking out the door before his mom had a chance to respond.

A few minutes later; Freddie walked into the Groovie Smoothie and saw Gibby sitting at one of the round tables that were across the room, so he headed over.

"Freddie! You made it!"

"Yeah, I made it…what's so important that I had to come all the way down here for?" Freddie said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Them." Gibby said pointing across the room to a couple of girls. Just as he said that, one of them turned around and smiled at Freddie. Freddie was taken back at how pretty she was. The long flowing blonde hair; blue eyes and her cute smile aimed directly at him.

"See…I told you." He said.

The blonde girl and her brunette friend got up and headed over to them. Freddie started feeling panicked. He wasn't that good at talking with girls; well unless you consider Sam and Carly; but they were different.

"Hi" The blonde girl said twisting her body slowly back and forth while looking at Freddie's panicked expression. "You're Freddie from icarly right?" Freddie just sat there not taking his eyes off her and still silent.

Gibby elbowed Freddie back into reality. "Huh…Oh yeah I am."

"I'm Cindy. I watch your show all the time."

"Well…I'm glad you like it." Freddie said a little less nervous. Freddie and Cindy started talking, and after a few minutes, Freddie realized that she was actually nice. He was so involved in conversation with her, that he didn't even notice when Gibby and Cindy's friend had left.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Freddie asked with a slight smile.

"How about we go take in a movie?" Freddie asked feeling a little more confident

Cindy's smile got bigger. "Yeah, I would love to…what time?"

Freddie made a thinking face.

"How about six-thirty tomorrow night? I can meet you here at the Groovie Smoothie and we can go from here."

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow night." She said holding her hand out. Freddie shook her hand, feeling electricity from the touch.

"Gotta go find my friend." She said turning around and leaving, looking back over her shoulder at Freddie one last time before slowly disappearing through the door.

**I am ending the first chapter here just to get a feel of how well it will be accepted. Please read and review. And always thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was Friday night and Freddie was getting ready for his date with Cindy. He had to admit, he was a little nervous; being that he really didn't know her. But in the back of his mind, there was also something very familiar about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it. After showering and brushing his teeth and hair, Freddie put on his favorite pair of black jeans and blue polo shirt.

Just as he was placing his cell phone in his front pocket, he heard his mom in the living room

"Freddie…you better hurry if I'm going to drop you two off at the movies in time."

"MOM! I don't need you driving me and Cindy to the movies; it's only a couple of blocks." He said trying to talk some sense into his over protective mom.

"I don't care. You could get mugged; or worse, getting some untreatable disease from some passing germ infected person passing you on the sidewalk."

"_UGH! My mom is in over drive trying to ruin any scrap of dignity I might have left."_ Freddie thought to himself, frowning at the thought.

Despite all the arguing and pleading to his mom, there was no use. And if he wanted to get to know Cindy more, he was just going to have to suck it up.

"_I hope my freakish mother doesn't scare her off. God only knows many girls just turned and ran after talking to mom for a couple of minutes."_

Freddie reluctantly followed his mom out into the hall and over to the elevator, dreading the whole ride down into the lobby.

Carly and Sam were in her room getting ready for their double date, which Sam tried to get out of at least ten times. Carly was sitting at her Vanity brushing her hair while Sam was lying on her back on Carly's bed eating a fat cake.

"Sam, don't you think you should be getting ready, the boy's will be her in one hour." She shrieked without breaking stride with the combing of her hair.

"I am ready!" She shot back while plopping the last bite of fat cake into her mouth.

"No you're not…you still in the clothes you wore in school today"

"It's not the prom Carly, it's the movies; a horror movie at that." She said getting up annoyed at how Carly always had to look perfect for everything she did.

"At least put on a little make up."

"Carly! Calm down, it's not like your marrying the guy." Carly rolled her eyes and continued with her putting her make up on.

Against Sam's better judgment she applied a small amount of lip gloss and barely any blush, complaining the whole time.

After several minutes of arguing with Sam Carly and Sam finished and were ready.

Freddie and his mom pulled up in front of the Groovy Smoothie, and Cindy was waiting out front for Freddie. As Freddie was getting out to get Cindy, she had a curious look on her face. Freddie noticed and felt more embarrassed now than he has felt before in his life. Freddie leaned into Cindy and whispered to her,

"Sorry, but my mom is kind of over protective, and wanted to drive us to the theatre."

Cindy leaned back over to Freddie. "That's okay. My mom is kind of the same way. In fact I managed to get my mom to leave just before you got here. It's nice to know I'm not the only one with a crazy mom." She said feeling relieved herself that they shared a common problem.

Freddie walked her to the car and opened the door for her and let her get in, then slid in himself.

"You kids ready? Fasten your seat belts; we wouldn't want to have life flight taking us to the hospital before you two start your date." Freddie rolled his eyes and groaned under his breath. Cindy thought it was cute and gave him an understanding smile.

"Yes mom, we're ready." He said in a semi annoyed tone of voice. Freddie's mom pulled away from the Groovy Smoothie and headed the three blocks to the theatre. When she pulled up out front of the entrance, his mom turned around.

"Don't forget to wash your hands before and after eating." She said while pulling a hand sanitizing bottle out of her purse, and squeezing a small amount into each of their hands.

After exiting the car and she pulled away out of sight, Freddie looked over at Cindy. "I'm sorry, very, very sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, my mom is pretty much the same way." She said in an understanding tone. Freddie, after hearing that she was okay with the way his mom had acted, gave him the courage to offer his hand to her so he could lead her into the theatre, which she willingly accepted.

After being downstairs for only about ten minutes, Sam and Carly heard a knock at the door.

"I GOT IT!" Spencer yelled running out of his room in just a towel and shampoo still in his hair.

"SPENCER! You're not answering the door like that. Get back in your room before you kill me with embarrassment in front of my date." Carly yelled. Spencer looked shocked at Carly's sudden outburst then ran back into his room.

"Be Good." Spencer yelled from his room. Sam' sides starting hurting from trying to hold in all the laughter.

"Sam, you're not helping." She said a little annoyed at her best friends lack of concern of the situation. Carly answered the door to reveal Tim, a tall blond with a big smile that made Carly melt into her shoes. Seconds later, another boy stepped out around from behind him and smiled at Sam. She froze right where she was standing, unable to speak.

"This is Kevin my friend I told you about Carly." Kevin stepped through the door and held his hand out for Sam. "Uh…um nice to meat you." Sam was still frozen in place still unsure what to say, but finally found the words.

"Hi Kevin, I'm Sam." She said extending her hand out to Kevin. Kevin was shorter than Tim and had light brown hair, with light brown eyes. When she grabbed his hand she felt goose bumps form on her arm, and a warm feeling shoot through her upper body. Sam just smiled like a little shy girl on her first day of school.

"Uhem…Anybody care to get going?" Tim said interrupting the two of them standing there silent and looking at each other like they were frozen in time.

"Huh? Oh yeah let's get going." Sam said sheepishly.

Carly gave a look at her best friend, smiling at how shy Sam was acting. "_Of all people, Sam is the last person I thought would be shy." _She thought to herself

All four of them headed out of the apartment and over to the elevator still in silence. As they walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, they heard Lewbert screaming at a four year old for eating ice cream in the lobby.

"Does he really act like that all the time?" Tim asked grabbing a hold of Carly's hand and leading her out of the building. "Yeah, actually it's pretty calm for him. Usually he would take the ice cream and run to his office and eat it."

"Wow that dude has issues." Kevin said, speaking for the first time since they left the apartment. "You have no idea." Sam replied smiling up at Kevin unable to take her eyes off of him.

**There you have it. Hope you liked it as much as I did writing it. I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**Please review I enjoy reading how much you like it, or didn't. I also don't mind any input. It helps me figure things out. As always thanks.**

**PS Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter it was awesome! **

**Shout out to moviepal: You have given me the motivation and encouragement I needed to continue. **

ument here...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Carly, Tim, Sam and Kevin, walked the few blocks to the theatre talking and laughing about lewbert the whole way. Sam had been telling all the stories of the pranks they had pulled on him that they did for the icarly show. As Sam was telling Kevin her stories, she didn't notice how much she was laughing, giggling and acting all girly; but Carly did. Carly was giggling as well, but not at Sam's Lewbert stories; but at the way Sam was acting around Kevin. She was acting like the very person she despised; a giggly girly girl.

After they got to the theatre entrance, they made their way to the ticket window. When they got there, Sam Briefly smiled at the cute guy on the other side of the window, and then reached into her back pocket for her wallet, but Kevin reached over and grabbed her hand; which with Sam was usually a guaranteed beating.

"I got this Sam, my treat."

Sam looked at Kevin curiously for a second and smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked while marveling at how he was treating her.

"_There's something about this guy… I don't know… something familiar." _She thought to herself.

"Kevin… thanks for paying, you didn't have to you know…I have my own money." She said trying not to look him in the eye.

"I know…I wanted to, so not another word about it."

"Just one word." She said smiling deviously.

"And that word is?" He asked.

"You're buying all the snacks as well." She said with that same devious smile she had on her face as before.

"That's more than one word, but it's a deal!" He said reaching for his wallet and handing the teller the money for the tickets. Carly and Tim were watching the way the two of them interacted together. Tim bent down to whisper something into Carly's ear. "I think Kevin like's a certain girl." He whispered and then placed a small kiss on the side of her head. "I think she likes him too." Carly said.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"You know Sam; have you ever seen her act all girly like that around any guy before?" She said; taking her eyes off her best friend and looking back at her boyfriend.

"You're right…normally she would have insulted him at least twenty times by now." He said.

After everyone got their tickets, they all went over to the snack counter with Carly and Tim following right behind them; laughing to one another quietly. Carly had never seen her best friend like this ever.

"Well she looks almost as happy as she did with…" That's when it hit Carly.

"She hadn't been _happy since Sam and Freddie broke up a year ago_." She thought to herself.

Freddie and Cindy made their way into the entrance of the theatre looking at all the movies that were playing.

"So…what would you like to see?" Freddie asked reaching for his wallet.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Zombies eat Manhattan III." She said unsure if Freddie was into that kind of a movie.

"WOW! I wouldn't have pictured you as the horror film type."

"Yeah, but you can't always judge a book by its cover." She said.

"Well…you do have a nice cover…" Freddie's eyes went big just as soon as he heard the words escape his mouth. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it the way it came out…." Freddie stopped suddenly.

"_She is going to walk right out of here and leave…STUPID Freddie." _ He thought to himself while waiting to get slapped.

"That's okay Freddie. I'm actually flattered you think so. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think you have a nice cover too." She said blushing slightly.

Freddie stood there with his mouth slightly open still trying to digest what he just heard her say.

"_Did she just say I looked good?" _He thought to himself.

Freddie started blushing and stared at the floor.

"Um…thanks." It's all he could think of to say to her still feeling a little embarrassed about what he said to her.

Freddie regained his composure and paid for both their tickets and led her to the snack counter. As Freddie and Cindy made it halfway to the Snack counter, He got a glimpse of Sam standing at the counter with Carly and two other guys. He recognized Tim, Carly had been dating him for about six months. But as for that other guy; he hadn't seen him before.

_"Is Sam and that guy on a date with Carly and Tim?"_ He wondered to himself.

"You okay Freddie?" Cindy asked noticing that Freddie had a confused look on his face.

Freddie didn't answer still trying to take in the scene of Sam and another guy.

"Freddie…you okay?" She said again.

"Huh?...um…yeah, I'm fine?" He said returning his attention back on Cindy.

Freddie and Cindy made their way up to the counter; just as Carly turned and took notice of them heading their way.

"Hey Freddie! Funny running into you here." She said excited to see him, but curious about the girl he was with.

Sam turned around and saw Freddie with Cindy. And for reasons she didn't understand, Sam felt uneasy seeing Freddie with Cindy. Sam didn't say anything; just stood there looking at Cindy for a few seconds.

"Hey Carly; Tim. I didn't know you guys were going to be here." He said; trying not to look directly at Sam.

"What's up Frednub?" She said finally breaking her silence.

Freddie rolled his eyes and looked embarrassed at the comment she had made in front of Cindy, but tried to play it off.

"Hey Blondie…"

"I told you never call me that." She said looking like she was going to kill him; but restraining herself for Kevin's sake.

"Who's your friend?" Carly asked trying to intervene before the two made an unnecessary scene.

"This is Cindy; Cindy this is Carly and that one over there is Sam." He said gesturing over to Sam.

"Freddie, have you met my longtime friend Kevin?" Tim asked as he walked over to Kevin.

"I don't think so…" He said staring at him.

Freddie for some reason that he didn't know didn't care for Kevin, but didn't say anything.

"So…What are you guys here to see?" Cindy asked Kevin.

"Zombies eat Manhattan III…I have seen the first two, and of course when the third one came out I just had to see it." He said.

"Really?...Us too. Guess we'll see you guys in there." She said smiling and for the first time grabbing Freddie's hand. Freddie jumped a little, but didn't let go until it was time to carry their food into the theatre.

Sam had put the thoughts of Cindy out of her mind, and grabbed a hold of Kevin's hand as he led her into the theatre. She felt a warm feeling as soon as she placed her hand into his. Kevin looked down at her; smiled and continued to the theatre. Sam; Kevin; Carly and Tim all took their seats in the center of the top row. Freddie and Cindy sat in the center and more around the middle.

The lights dimmed and it was time for the movie to start. By that time, Sam had already gone through half of the popcorn and was going after another handful, when Kevin reached in at the same time. Sam Smiled and giggled a little as she pulled her hand out of the bucket so Kevin could grab some.

"Go ahead Sam; you first." He said smiling.

Kevin didn't know why, but he started having feelings for Sam. It wasn't expected. It felt more like fate had brought her to him. In the back of his mind he knew he was going back to California and that it would be unfair to pursue her; especially since he wasn't completely sure of how she felt about him had him. He wished he didn't have to go back to California in a couple of days, because he wanted to spend more time with her and get to know her better. Sam reached into the popcorn bucket and grabbed a handful.

"Thanks; you're such a gentleman,"

"Yeah, you're knight in shining armor." He said smiling and looking deeper into her eyes.

Sam loved the way he was treating her, for some reason, she felt comfortable with him. Sam wanted more than just to sit next to him, so she leaned towards him a little; smiling trying to give him a hint. Kevin saw her leaning over to him slightly; so eh cautiously reached around her shoulders. Surprisingly she didn't pull away. Instead she cozied up to him.

"_Why…why does he have to leave, I think I like him…no…I know I do_." She thought to herself.

Carly had been watching them close, barely watching the movie. _"Is this the same Sam that was just complaining yesterday about going on a double date?" _She thought to herself enjoying seeing her best friend seemingly enjoying herself.

Freddie had been looking and watching Cindy more than he was the movie. Even the awkward incident with Sam at the snack counter seemed to be a distant memory, and now he was falling for Cindy. She was kind; pleasant, and didn't hurt him, or steal his food. She was completely the opposite. To Freddie, she was a refreshing change and he wanted to get to know her better.

"_What's going on with me, am I crazy. I just met her yesterday, and all I can think of is her and how can I keep seeing her." _He thought to himself.

Freddie shook the thought of it out of his mind the best he could and went back to watching the movie, wanting to more and more to do something, something he wasn't sure he should. But the urge to do it overcame his fear so he went for it. Freddie slowly reached over to her hand and slowly slid his hand into hers. She felt a little startled, but looked over at him and intertwined her fingers with his. They sat that way for the rest of the movie just enjoying the seemingly instant connection they both felt.

**I know what you're thinking. WHAT THE HECK! Be patient, it is a seddie…I promise. Just have some figuring out to do. Review with some ideas. I might work them into the story. As always Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

ment here...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Carly and Sam were sitting at the kitchen island reading emails from the show, when Carly turned to face Sam to ask a question.

"So…do you like him?" She asked with a meddling smile.

"Like who?" Sam replied still reading the emails.

"You know…Kevin; Tim's friend." Carly stated again, trying to get Sam's attention. Sam still didn't answer or look away from the computer. Carly was starting to get impatient with Sam just ignoring her question, and pretending she didn't know who she had been referring to. "Sam!" She yelled, while elbowing Sam in the side. Carly was getting annoyed of being purposely ignored.

"_Sam thinks this is a game I'm sure. Orrrr…maybe she's afraid to say anything_." Carly thought to herself.

"Carl's…you don't have to holler, my hearing is just fine." She said turning around. "I like him okay…will you stop going all girly on me like that?" She said.

"Oh…I don't know you sure looked pretty girly to me yesterday."

"Take that back Carly…I don't do girly and you know it." Sam was getting upset, but only because she didn't want Carly knowing how much she really did like him, and especially how he made her feel.

"I can't take back what I saw Sam. You were practically drooling over him." She said with a smirk.

"Well…maybe you're losing your eye sight. Girly is not the Pucket way." She said plopping down and turning the TV on. Carly walked over to where Sam was now sitting and sat down next to her. She wasn't finished and wasn't about to be anytime soon. "Okay, have it your way Sam. But when I have watched you beat some guy down for looking at you wrong; I never; and I mean never heard you giggle." She said.

Sam smiled. She knew that carly had won that argument; but only because she couldn't deny what Carly had said was true.

"Look Carl's…I like him. He's funny; he has a cute smile, cute brown hair and brown eyes you can drown in. So yeah…I lost the Pucket edge yesterday." Sam said starting to sound enthusiastic again about her date with Kevin.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door; interrupting their conversation.

"Who could that be?" Carly asked, getting up to go answer it. As she opened it; a smile formed on her face immediately. She swung the door open to reveal her Tim, standing there with his friend Kevin; who was peering in hoping Sam was there.

"Hi sweety! Glad you're here…what brings you by?" She asked stepping aside so they could get through the door.

"I came by to tell you… Oh hey Sam! I didn't see you here." He exclaimed, seeing Sam sitting there for the first time.

"Hey Tim; where Kevin?" Sam's eyes lit up a little at the question.

"He's right behind me…can we come in?" He asked

"Sure...make yourself at home." She said stepping out of the way, letting them both in.

Time and Kevin walked in and walked over to where Sam was still sitting on the couch trying not to look too excited to see that Kevin was in Carly's apartment.

Just then Freddie burst in. "Hey Car… oh….hey Tim and…."

"Kevin…my name is Kevin. We met at the movies yesterday."

"Oh…right. You were there with Sam. Did she let you eat, or did you have to just sit and watch?"

"Watcha need nub? Forget your tick lotion?" Sam said smiling slyly.

"Ha ha…verrry funny Sam. Why you here? Mom forget to stock the fridge?" Freddie wasn't going to be beat in a battle of wits today. He was feeling good, and no matter how many times Sam insulted him, he knew he was going to give it right back to her.

"No dork…I come here because I have friends; you know…people that actually like hanging around with each other?" She said still sporting that sly smile.

"So what are you doing here then?" Freddie was pretty proud of his comeback, because for a few seconds, Sam didn't say anything. But the history between them wouldn't let them stay quiet for any long period of time.

Kevin stood there, shocked at the way Freddie was talking to Sam.

"_Why is this guy being such a jerk to her_?" He thought to himself.

"Why are you talking to her like that?" Kevin said, not being able to stand aside any longer and let Sam get picked on.

"What?" Freddie and Sam both said in unison. They had both been so busy in the banter back and forth, that they forgot that there was anyone in the room watching.

"You heard me. Why are you picking on sweet Sam?" He said now resting his hands on his sides.

"Yeah Freddie, why are you picking on a sweet innocent girl like me?" She said using that comment for all it was worth.

"WHAT?...um…eh…WHAT?" Freddie had been dealt the final blow by Sam, as always he lost the battle of wits with her.

"See you Tim; Carly; Kevin aaaaand Sam, this isn't over." "Um…yes it is" She said. Freddie turned and went across the hall.

A few minutes after Freddie got into his house. He sat down on his couch, he thought about Sam being interested in this guy Kevin. "_That's not the kind of guy usually gets involved with; why now_?" He thought to himself. Freddie felt bored, and decided to go to the Groovy Smoothie. After he got there, he saw Cindy sitting there by herself. So he walked over to see what she was up to.

"Hey Cindy! I didn't know you were going to be here?" He said sitting down at the table with her, and staring into her blue eyes.

"Well…my friend is hanging out with Gibby, and I didn't know if you were available to do anything." She said looking down at the table.

"There's _something different about Cindy. I just can't put my finger on it_." He thought to himself. Freddie decided to put the thought out of his mind and just enjoy Cindy's company.

"So what are you doing next weekend?" He asked still unable to stop staring about what the familiarity could be. "Actually, My friend and I are going to the mall; kind of a girls day out. But maybe next weekend if that's okay with you?" She said while swirling the straw in her smoothie nervously.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. I have a pretty big project for school I have to get done anyway." He said plainly.

"Are you doing anything for the rest of the day?" He asked trying to get her to do something; anything.

"I know this is going to sound like I'm avoiding you, but I promised my mom I would take her to her doctor's appointment, and that's in about an hour." She said once again looking down at the table trying not to make eye contact with him.

"That's cool; I better get going, I have some prep work for icarly to get done before we rehearse the show." He said sounding a little disappointed, but trying not to show it.

Okay Freddie…next weekend then." She said giving him a goodbye hug and then leaving. Freddie sat there awhile, going over in his mind. "_Was t here something that I had done? Something I said? Or maybe she's involved with someone and doesn't know how to tell me_." Freddie sat there for some time. He was so involved in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Sam and Kevin walk in together. That is until Sam walked by the table.

"What's up sir nubs a lot?" She said jokingly in passing. "What's up demon?" He said in response. Not really noticing Kevin.

As Sam walked over to Kevin, Freddie noticed how Sam acted around him, she wasn't her usual self, she was more like….Melanie. He thought to himself.

Freddie didn't know why, but he wasn't in the mood to sit there and watch Sam act like somebody he knew she wasn't. So he got up and left before they could see him go.

Sam grabbed a hold of Kevin's hand, and then laid her head against his shoulder.

"So Sam; what can I get you?" Kevin asked pulling his wallet out. "Well, I know what I would like to have, but To Bo doesn't serve it here." She said looking a little disappointed.

"What's that?" He asked not really knowing Sam eating habits that well.

"A meatball smoothie." She said plainly.

Kevin started to look a little green at the thought.

Sam looked at her potential boyfriend, and wondered how it was going to work if he couldn't handle a little meat talk.

"I'll just have a vanilla raspberry." She said letting go of his arm. Sam and Kevin sat around for about an hour, before Sam asked the question she really wanted to ask.

"Kevin. I have had a really good time with you, but do you think this is really going to work out after you leave?" She asked finally getting the question out that she wanted to ask him since that last time they were together.

"Well, I have been waiting to tell you this later, but since you brought it up, maybe this is a good time for me to tell you." He said smiling at her. His smile confusing what she was thinking and feeling on the inside.

"Sam. I was talking to my parents, and my Dad has to go overseas for his job and he is taking my mom with him.

"_So here it comes…he's saying goodbye. I knew it was coming, but I still didn't want it to_." She thought to herself, still not ready to except him having to leave to go back to California. "So Tim's parents said that I can stay here for the rest of the school year, so I don't have to go to a strange school and try to make new friends." Sam started to show a small smile, but still not fully understanding everything that Kevin was telling her. "So…if you wouldn't mind, since I don't have to go back home anymore, maybe we can hang out a little more?" He said trying to sound cool.

"I'd love that, now let's go get those smoothie's." She said grabbing his hand and grabbing the smoothie from him, and taking a sip while looking up into his light brown eyes.

Carly and Tim were still sitting in Carly's apartment discussing Sam and Kevin; surprised that the two had taken to each other so quickly.

"So…Sam looks happy." Tim said sitting back on the couch and wrapping his arm around Carly.

"Yeah I would have to she does. But do you think it's a good idea for her to be getting close to someone that is going to be leaving tomorrow?" She said concerned for Sam.

"Actually, He is going to be staying because his parents are going overseas for a few months or so, so he is staying with me so they don't have to pull him out of school just to go over there with them." He said smiling knowing that Carly really cared for her friend and didn't want her to get hurt.

"Do you think she likes Kevin?" He said a little concerned for his friend.

"More than you might think she does. She talked about him all night after the movie when got back home. Kevin this; Kevin that." She said reassuring Tim's thoughts of the two of them.

"Good to know…good to know." He stated simply.

Freddie was back in his room, finishing up home work for Monday morning, when his mind kept reverting back to the sight of Sam with Kevin hanging out in the Groovy Smoothie. He was happy for Sam, but in the back of his mind, there was a nagging thought that he couldn't shake.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at his door. Freddie got up from his desk and went to the door to find out who was there, since he wasn't expecting anybody. When he opened the door, a smile appeared on his face at the sight of the person standing in the door.

"Hi Cindy…what brings you by?" He asked surprised to see her at his house.

"My mom and I got back a little early, so I figured I would come over and see what you were up to." She said standing there looking pleased to see Freddie.

"Do you have anything that you're doing right now? Or can you go to the groovy Smoothie and grab a smoothie with me?" He asked hoping she could.

"Yeah…I'd love to." She said smiling and waiting for him to exit his apartment.

"Let me get my wallet…you can come in for a second and wait if you would like to." He said walking off and leaving the door open for her to let herself in. Cindy slowly stepped into his apartment, but just to the inside of the door. As she was waiting, she noticed a picture of Freddie, Sam and Carly holding the web award that they had received in Japan.

"Ready to go?" Freddie said, startling Cindy back from her thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go." She said smiling. Freddie allowed Cindy to exit the apartment first, and then closed the door behind him as he quickly followed her to the elevator.

I know it's kinda slow getting to the parts I want to get to. Put be patient, it's getting there


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It has been at least a month since Sam and Kevin, and Freddie and Cindy started hanging out together. It was your usual boyfriend; girlfriend thing, but there seemed to be tension between Sam and Freddie whenever their paths crossed. Neither of them thought much about it, but it was always in the back of their minds just the same. Freddie was up in the icarly studio working on one of the video's they were going to be using during the next episode, when Sam walked in. He was surprised to see her, because she was supposed to be out with Kevin somewhere.

"Hey Sam; I thought you were out with Kevin sucking face or whatever it is you do together when you're out on a date?" He said trying to get a rise out of her.

"Not that it's any of your business dorkwad; but we were supposed to be going to the annual meat festival. But he called me saying he wouldn't be able to make it. He said something about not feeling good." She said less than enthusiastic about getting into an argument about it with Freddie.

"Where's Cindy? I thought for sure she would be hanging all over you like the sick little sap she is." She asked smiling at her own comment.

"She's not a sap, and her mom had another doctor's appointment today, so I figured I would get that video of hobo's in the park ready for our next show, since I wasn't busy." He said going back to his computer.

Just then, Carly walked in on the two having a normal conversation; surprised they weren't killing each other.

"I thought you were at the festival with Kevin today?" Carly asked innocently.

"Yeah…we were supposed to be, but he came down with something and couldn't go." She said still feeling a little down about it.

Carly's eyes widened and she had an idea. "How about all three of us go. It will be just like the old days?" She said anxious at the idea.

Sam scrunched her nose up and thought about it a second. "Just like the old days?" She asked with a devious smile on her face. "Yeah just like the old days." Carly repeated. Sam walked over to Freddie, looking like she was going to give him a hug, and then…reached around and gave him a wedgie.

"HEY!" Freddie yelled trying to fix his pants while trying to get his underwear out of his crack.

"I don't think that's what she meant by the good old days." Freddie said finally get himself un-wedgied.

"That was the good old days…for me." She said smiling even bigger.

"Sure we can go, as long as you keep this blonde headed demon away from my under wear." He said not letting Sam out of his sight.

"Don't worry Fred-wedge, one per costumer per day" She said slyly.

After Freddie got all his equipment wrapped up, all three headed out to the festival. Sam, Carly and Freddie arrived at the entrance; when Sam held out her hand towards Freddie. Freddie looked over at Sam.

"Well…where's my ticket?" She asked still holding her hand out.

"What makes you think that I'm going to get you a ticket?" He said giving her his usual look just before Sam beat him. Because the guy always pays…just ask Cindy, don't you pay for her?" She asked.

"Yes but she's my girlfriend; and as you put it we're just co-workers." He said.

Sam's look turned into a frown and Freddie rethought his answers.

"Okay; okay…but don't expect a kiss at the end of our date." He said smiling, but backing up for safety.

"DATE! This isn't a date; you're just my walking wallet." She said walking closer to him making him nervous.

Carly just rolled her eyes. "_Just like old times."_ She thought to herself.

Kevin waited for a little bit, just to make sure Sam wasn't coming over to see how he was doing; then left. He was going to meet someone. He liked Sam, but when he met this other girl; which was about around the same time he met Sam, he wasn't able to go after her. He didn't want to hurt Sam, but after dating her, he wasn't feeling any magic. So for the past few weeks, he had been seeing a new girl. He wanted to tell Sam he wasn't interested, but after getting to know her, he realized that it could be hazardous to his health, and decided to date this other girl on the side, and tell her when the time was right. Kevin knocked on the door, and then stood there waiting on an answer.

"Hey Kevin!" She said as she saw Kevin standing there looking nervous. "Does she suspect anything?" The other girl asked; almost in a whisper, and looking around for any witnesses.

"No. I told her I was sick, so we should be good. How about your boyfriend, does he suspect anything?" He asked hoping to get the same answer.

"No…I told him I had something to do so I'm good." She said opening the door all the way to let him in. The two of them hung out at her house for most of the day, watching TV and enjoying each other's company. But they both made sure they were back where there were supposed to be before either one was the wiser.

Carly; Sam and Freddie got back to Carly's completely full from all the meat tasting; except Sam, who was now complaining that she was hungry, while heading to the fridge to get a snack.

"Sam…how can you eat after eating all day at the festival?" Freddie asked amazed at Sam's eating abilities.

"First…they were samples…second….they only had fifty booths. Mama had plenty of room left, and what they were handing out as samples did not constitute a lot of food." She said with her head stuck in Carly's refrigerator looking for some kind of meat.

Just as Sam pulled the left over ham out and set it on the table, Spencer swung the door open.

"Hey kiddo's; how was the meat festival?" He asked with his arms full of miscellaneous parts from the junk yard.

"It was good, except for when Sam pushed this trucker driver looking dude out of the way to get to the ham stand."

"Then what happened?" Spencer asked putting his stuff down on the table.

"When the guy tried to get back up, Sam threatened him with a barbecue sauce bottle until he went to a different stand." Freddie said still shocked that they didn't get beat to death from the trucker dude.

"Nobody gets in the way of mama and ham, it's a Seattle law; I think" She said finishing up the rest of the ham on the plate.

"I gotta go. I have to call Cindy and see if she's back from her mom's doc appointment." He said getting up from the kitchen island and heading for Carly's door.

"Awe…does someone have to check in with his girlfriend so he's not in tubble?" She said sarcastically; curling her bottom lip.

"NO! For your information; I actually enjoy hanging out with her. Don't you have a sick boyfriend to nurse to health?" He said in retaliation.

"Whatever, don't keep your girl waiting, she might turn into a pumpkin at midnight if you don't see her today." She said smiling at his annoyed look.

Carly stood there listening_. "Just like old times." _She thought to herself.

Freddie got back into his house and called Cindy. It rang a couple of times before going to her voice mail.

"_Sorry, can't pick up the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Freddie didn't feel like leaving a message and just hung up and then went back to his room and lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling wondering where she was.

"_She couldn't have been at the doctors all day. Maybe something else came up?" _He thought to himself. Even though he didn't like to admit it, he did have a good time with Sam and Carly today. It was refreshing to just get out and be himself, and not have to try to impress anyone. He wasn't sure if he had to impress Cindy, but it's something he did from the beginning. At least with Sam and Carly, he could be himself without worrying if they would judge him. He knew Sam would; but that was more of a game than anything. Deep down inside, he knew Sam cared about him, even if she wouldn't admit to it.

After a few hours of hanging out with Carly, Sam decided to go over to Kevin's. She was concerned about him, because he hadn't called her all day to let her know how he was doing. The thought that she hadn't called Kevin hadn't occurred to her. So Sam left Carly's and headed over to his place, just to see how he was doing. When she got there; she saw Kevin walking into his house, which was strange since he was supposed to be in bed sick.

"Hey…Kevin!" She hollered out getting his attention. Kevin spun around and turned pale instantly when he saw who it was that was yelling after him.

"OH…um…hi Sam. I didn't expect to see you here; I thought you would be over at Carly's or something?" He said nervously.

"I was, but Carly, Freddie and I went to the meat festival since you weren't able to go." She said feeling like something was up; but not able to put her finger on it.

"I was just getting some cold medicine to help with my cold." He said looking for any excuse he could think of to try to throw Sam off the trail.

"I didn't ask you why you were out; besides, where's the bag of medicine?"

Kevin froze, trying to think of a good lie that would be believable.

"They didn't have the kind I needed so I just went back home." He said putting his key in the door. "Mind if I come in; maybe I can help you get comfortable?" She said not completely believing his story.

"Sure, that would be nice." He said opening the door and holding it for her until she walked in.

When she walked in, she noticed the place looked pretty clean for having a sick person laying around in it all day.

"So where's Tim…he wasn't with Carly all day?"

"He had to go pick up something with his dad. I'm surprised Carly didn't tell you when you over there." He said with a nervous smile.

"She must have forgotten about it. But that's not important. How are you feeling?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Still kinda icky. But a little better now that you're here." He said wrapping his arms around her, but trying to avoid any eye contact with her.

"Well…go over there and sit down on the couch. You need your rest if we're ever going to get to do anything together." She said gesturing for him to sit down. After he sat down, Sam sat down beside him, placing her hand on his knee. Every time she was nice to him, it made it that more difficult to break up with her when the time came.

"How was your day at the meat festival with Carly and Freddie?" He asked trying to sound caring and kind.

"It wasn't too bad. But it would have been a lot better if you would have been there with me." She said smiling, and getting lost in his eyes.

"_Those darn brown eyes, I can't seem to resist them, not to mention that brown hair of his. There's just something about them that draw me to them."_

Sam thought to herself, trying to figure out her feelings for him.

Sam didn't spend all that much time with Kevin. She wanted him to get his rest. She figured she would check up on him tomorrow and see how he was doing. But for now, she needed to get home and get some rest. It had been a long day, and they had icarly rehearsal she needed to be ready for.

The following day, Carly was sitting on her couch watching girly cow when there was a knock on the door. She got up; went over to the door and opened it smiling at the person standing there in the doorway.

"Hey Tim; I wasn't expecting you over today; what brings you by?" She asked curious but happy to see him. Tim had a concerned look on his face as he walked over to the couch.

"Come over and have a seat on the couch with me Carly." He said motioning for her to join him on the couch.

Carly slowly made her way back to the couch, uneasy about the look Tim had on his face.

"What's the matter Tim?" She asked almost not wanting to hear his answer.

Tim didn't answer right away, making Carly start to feel like he was going to break up with her. She had never seen Tim this way, and it scared her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, figuring it would be better just to get it over with instead of having a long drawn out process.

"WHAT?...NO!...NEVER!" He said shocked at her question.

"Well…I have never seen you this serious, I figured it had to be about us, and a possible break up." She said sitting down next to him, and feeling relieved.

"What I wanted to ask you has to do with Sam." He said with that same serious face.

"What about Sam?" Carly asked completely confused at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Freddie had called Cindy the next morning; trying to find out where she had been the previous day. _"Hey Freddie, what's up?"_ She asked sounding her usual chipper self. _"Just seeing how you were doing. I didn't hear from you yesterday and thought something was wrong with your mom and that's why you didn't get back with me." _He said with concern in his voice.

"_No…she's fine; just ended up having to take a few more tests than originally thought that's all. Everything's cool." _She said sounding calm and relaxed.

"_Glad to hear it…glad to hear it." _He said trailing off.

"_You want to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie?" _He asked really wanting to see her and spend a little time with her before the school week started.

"_Sure…what time?" _She asked.

"_How about in an hour." _He asked feeling excited to see her finally for the first time this weekend.

"_Sure. See you there!"_ She said happily on the other end.

Freddie made quick business of getting himself ready. He didn't want another phone call on how for some reason she couldn't make it. So he quick got into the shower and cleaned up for her.

After getting dressed; grabbing his wallet and keys, Freddie left his apartment and headed down to the Groovy Smoothie. When he got there, he was met with the smile on Cindy's face. The same smile that always brightened up his day.

"_Hi Freddie! It feels like forever since I've seen you."_ She said while walking over to him with her arms open and waiting for him to give her a hug.

After Freddie gave her that hug, he pulled back looking into her eyes. Just seeing her face made him forget all about his worries about her and put him at ease.

"_How's your friend doing. I haven't seen her around you for a while?" _He asked smiling at the girl in front of him, and watching the sunlight reflect off her long golden hair.

"_She's been hanging out with Gibby since we first met. I haven't really talked to her too much."_ She said with no real emotion in her words.

"_Really?...Gibby? Who would have guessed?"_ He said out loud, earning him a giggle from Cindy. _"To each their own; I guess."_ Freddie said with a shake of his head. Freddie took Cindy's hand and led her to the counter where T-Bo was trying to sell an old lady potato chips on a stick. Freddie just smiled.

"_Same old T-Bo."_ He thought to himself.

Freddie slapped the counter to get T-Bo's attention. _"Hey…T-Bo. Couple of regulars!" _He said while not taking his eyes off Cindy. It seemed the more he watched and looked at Cindy; there was something familiar about her. He knew he had only known her a month, but the thought kept nagging at him. _"One day I'll figure it out." _He said under his breath.

"_What was that Freddie?"_ She asked not quite hearing what he had said to himself. Freddie's eyes got big. He didn't want her knowing what he was just thinking about.

"_Nothing, just thinking out loud." _He said looking at the ground avoiding any eye contact as not to let her see he was lying. Freddie could never hide it when he lied. He might as well have put a neon sign over his head saying _"I'm lying."_

After getting their smoothie's, Freddie led her to a table that was in the middle of the shop. Cindy sat down followed by Freddie. Freddie thought of something he had never asked her before.

"_How are things at your school, you never talk about it much?" _He asked while taking a sip of his smoothie, not bothering to take his eyes off her.

"_I don't go to school." _ She replied. Freddie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"_What do you mean you don't go to school?" _He said confused.

"_I'm homeschooled. I don't actually go to a building. My mom helps me out with work books. Then at the end of each week we send them off to an administrator who corrects them, and sends me new workbooks."_ She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Wow; that's cool. Sounds interesting."_ He said more eager to learn things about her. To him, she was a mystery he wanted to solve and figure out; not to mention she was easy on the eyes.

After Sam spent what was left of the day over at Kevin's. Making sure he was comfortable; getting things for him, and just spending what time she could with him. She told him she had to get going. She bent down to give him a goodbye kiss; which was normal for them. Kevin quickly turned his head before she made contact.

"_What the heck?"_ She asked confused at his refusal to want to kiss her goodbye as always.

"_I'm sick Sam…I don't want to spread this to you."_ He said covering his face with his blanket up to his eyes.

"_Oh…right; well you know us Puckett's don't get sick very easily; I'm sure one goodbye kiss won't kill me."_ She said desperately wanting to feel his lips on hers.

"_I would rather not take the chance if you don't mind?"_ He said with his face still covered under the blanket.

Sam's face showed a slight look of hurt. She knew there was more to it than he was letting on. Unlike a Puckett though, she gave in and settled for just saying goodbye and then left his house. Sam walked away sad and feeling awkward. _"Isn't this the same guy who at the movies couldn't take his eyes off me? Isn't he the one that held my hand on the walk back to Carly's place?" _She asked herself. "It's as if a switch was turned off, and me; Sam Puckett was out of business." Sam wasn't one to wallow in self pity, but she actually thought she had someone that genuinely cared about her, wanted her for who she was. Not just a show piece to show their buddies. Sam was going past sad and hurt and heading straight to anger.

"_What are you thinking Sam? He cares enough to try to not get you sick, and all you can think about is how you think he's using you?"_ Sam had a lot on her mind, she was conflicted on the inside; and the only person that was able to help her get through things this complicated was the very person that she ridiculed on a regular basis. Freddie. Sam sucked it up and headed to Freddie's house, hoping he could help her think a little more clearly than she was at the present moment.

"_WHAT? What do you mean it's about Sam? Did she beat you; break anything. Did you say any of the things I warned you not to say around her?" _Carly was not prepared to hear what Tim said next.

"_Carly…please don't interrupt. This is hard enough for me to say as it is." _He said with a pained look on his face.

"_Is she hurt? At the hospital? Did she get mugged?"_ Carly was on overload and Tim hadn't even said anything yet.

"_No Carly."_

"_Did she mug someone?" _Carly was just trying to cover all the bases; even though the last one was farfetched; but not impossible.

"_CARLY PLEASE! Let me finish." _Tim had to holler to get her to listen. _"I told you please let me finish before you say anything."_ Carly sat on the couch and placed her hands in her lap and let Tim continue.

"_Carly…I saw Sam coming out of Freddie's house yesterday." _He said pointing towards Freddie's door.

"_What's that got to do with anything?"_ She said looking confused.

"_They were hugging and giggling; well not giggling, but smiling." _He said concerned.

"_Their good friends…friends hug…I hug Freddie, that doesn't mean anything."_ She said still trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"_Carly…I know what a hug is and I know what a huuuuug is. They were holding onto one another more than hugging. I just don't want my friend getting hurt."_ He said with that same serious tone in his voice.

"_Tim…first; Freddie and Sam fight way too much to be that way and second, like I said before, their friends."_ Carly quickly didn't like where this conversation was going, and who it was about.

"_I hope your right. Kevin has been dumped before and he took it pretty hard. I was even actually surprised to see him take an interest in Sam as quickly as he did." _Tim said still unsure about what he saw.

Freddie had just said goodbye to Cindy five minutes ago, letting her walk away as he watched, after getting back from spending what he thought was a pretty good day with her. He realized he found out a lot about her he didn't know. Like she's really smart, and has a lot of the same interests in techy stuff just like him. She has a crazy mom like he does. Everything seemed pretty good, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her happy, and stay together with her.

Just then he heard a knock on his door. His first thoughts were that Cindy wanted to say something or do more than talk. But when he opened the door, he saw the one person he didn't think he would see at his front door…ever.

"_Hey…Sam, what brings you here? If you think I'm going to let you give me another wedgie like yesterday; think again!"_ Freddie was trying to prepare for whatever prank Sam had in mind. But what came out of her mouth was so un-Sam like. He actually had nothing to say.

"_Freddie? That's not why I'm here. _She said looking down at the ground and in almost a whisper. Freddie could see a slight hint of hurt in her eyes, but was too afraid to say anything. So he just stepped out of the way and let her enter.

"_This is not the Sam I know, Sam would never call me by my real name, she always used nick names. It was just her thing." _He thought to himself as he looked at what seemed to be a shell of herself. Sam continued walking until she got to the living room and sat down on the couch. Freddie walked in behind her and followed her to the couch, unsure if he should join her, or just stand for safety's sake. He chose to stand.

"_Freddie? Do you think there's something wrong with me?_ She said eyes cast down at the ground.

"_Is she serious? This is too easy. Sam would never trap herself in such a question. There must be something wrong…I hope, or I'm sure I'll regret not taking advantage of her comment."_ He thought to himself. Being the gentleman he was brought up to be, he took her for face value and sat down beside her to find out what was wrong.

"_Sam…what happened? You don't look your usual delinquent self." _He said confused at her demeanor. Sam looked up at him and gave him a slight scowl for his comment, but returned her gaze back at the floor.

"_I don't think Kevin likes me anymore; I was just at his house about an hour ago; and it seemed like he was trying to avoid me."_ She said still in a whispery tone. Freddie was taken back. For one, Sam has never cared what people thought of her and second and this is the biggest one. She never comes to me for anything, she usually goes to Carly.

"_Sam…why aren't you going over to Carly's. She seems to be the go to person when you have issues…not me."_ He said trying to figure out the blonde now sitting on his couch looking like her whole world just crashed in on her. Finally Sam spoke up and told Freddie exactly why she was there.

"_I came here, because Carly doesn't know how a guy thinks. But you do! And I could really use your perspective right now." _Freddie could clearly see the pain on her face, and knew he was going to help her; just wasn't sure how.

After talking for a couple of hours, Sam's mood seemed to change for the better. She was actually smiling. Not the plotting to make your life miserable smile. Just a plain old simple friendly smile

"_Sam…I don't know of any guy that wouldn't want to date you. You're pretty; funny and under all the tough girl stuff, your okay." _Freddy no sooner got those words out when he realized what he had just said. _"Do I really feel that way about her? Of course…as a friend…yeah a friend." He thought to himself._

Sam realized after talking to Freddie, that she was over thinking things about Kevin. She was too insecure about herself to believe a guy like Kevin would be that interested as he seemed to be. Freddie walked her to the door. As Freddie opened the door for her, Sam had only got about half way through the door; when she spun around; jumped at him, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him in an embrace neither of them had ever experienced together before. Sam was smiling ear to ear about how Freddie had explained things to her, and for a short minute, enjoyed the embrace they were unknowingly enjoying together. Sam left and Freddie had disappeared into his apartment before either of them had a chance to see Tim walking down the hallway to Carly's apartment, whom had witnessed the whole thing.

**I hope ya all liked it. it was kind of quick. but as you know..once you get going, sometimes it's hard to stop. please read and review. it helps me stay motivated. i like ideas if you would like to suggest any. Thanks again for reading. and please leave a review. pm me if you want to be specific. i answer back pretty quickly. and as always thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Monday morning, Freddie was standing at his locker getting some books for his next class; when Sam came up from behind him and punched him in the shoulder.

"_OOWWW! What was that for?" _He asked rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"_For helping me yesterday Fredbag." _ She said with that same smile she had; just before she left his house.

"_You know, I don't have to…" Freddie was cut off when Carly showed up_.

"_What's up guys?" _ She asked wondering about what Tim had told her the day before.

"_Besides maybe having to go to the hospital after school to have an x-ray done on my shoulder? Not much." _Freddie said still rubbing his sore shoulder. Sam rolled her eyes at the way he just didn't seem to be able to take any of her physical abuse.

"_We were just talking that's all." _Sam replied quickly; almost as if there was something to hide.

"_I didn't know you knew sign language?" _Freddie said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"_It's easy…want me to teach you some?" _She asked smiling and holding a fist up.

"_No thanks, I prefer to use my working ears."_ He said pointing to his ears with both index fingers.

Just then Tim and Kevin walked up. Tim walked over to Carly, and Kevin walked up to Sam.

"_Hey Sam. Sorry about yesterday, I just didn't want to get you sick."_ He said while wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam looked up at Kevin and enjoyed how comfortable she felt in his arms.

"_Well you look better today. Want to do anything after school?" _Sam asked, giving him an un-Sam like smile_. _Freddie noticed the way Sam was acting all girly with him. She seemed to have two different personalities. Mean to him, and sweet to Kevin.

"_Make sure you don't help her with anything, she's liable to break something." _Freddie said staring at Sam with a sly smile on his face. Freddie's smile disappeared quickly when Sam gave him a leave or die look.

"Catch you guys later!" Freddie said running for his life.

"_I'd love to…what did you have in mind?" _He asked giving Sam a gentle squeeze as he looked down at her.

"_I was thinking maybe come over to my house and watch a movie?" _Sam was biting her lower lip in anticipation of his answer.

"_Actually…can we just go to the Groovy Smoothie? I kind of have a lot of homework, being that since I just started here at Ridgeway, I have a lot of catching up to do." _He replied looking slightly nervous.

Sam's smile faded a little at his answer. Her thoughts immediately went to what she was thinking when she had gone over to Freddie's house yesterday.

"_Oh…okay, that would be nice."_ She said sounding a little disappointed; but not enough for Kevin to notice.

"_I'll see you in class later Sam."_ He said giving her another squeeze and a kiss on the top of her head.

"_See you in class." _She said as Kevin was walking away.

Carly was looking at Sam. She noticed that Sam didn't look completely thrilled with Kevin's answer.

"_What's up Sam?_

"_Don't want to talk about it." _She said plainly, and then went to her locker to grab something out of it.

"_No…you need to tell me. You can't hide things from me any more than I can you." _Carly was being persistent. Sam turned around and was just about to say something when the bell rang.

"_I have to get to class." _Sam said closing her locker and feeling relieved she didn't have to have a long drawn out conversation with Carly. Carly stood there a few more seconds watching her walk away.

"_There's something bothering her, and I think I know what it is." _She thought to herself. Carly reluctantly and slowly made her way to class; trying to think of the best way to approach Sam; and get her to talk. She knew something was up, and she was hoping it didn't have anything to do with what Tim had told her yesterday. When Carly got to class; the one she had with Tim, she made her way over to him and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hey…Tim, we need to talk."

"_What about?" _He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"_Sam. She was acting different, and when I brought it up and asked her what was wrong, she told me she didn't want to talk about it." _Carly said with a concerned and worried expression.

"_I told you. Sam and Freddie have something going on." _He said.

"_That doesn't mean there's something going on. There could be lots of things she could be upset about." _Carly said hoping what Tim said wasn't true.

"_I'm not so sure that it's a coincidence that after I see her with Freddie, she starts acting a little strange around Kevin." _Tim added. Just then, Ms. Briggs walked in slamming her books on her desk.

"_Alright class. Turn to page 324 of your history books." _She said as she sat down and opened hers.

"_We'll discuss this after class. But I want you to do something for me."_

"_What?"_

"_I want you to talk to Kevin and see if there's anything he knows." _She said turning around in her desk to face the front.

"_Okay, but I don't see how this is going to find anything out." _He said facing the front himself.

Freddie had his next class with Sam, and he noticed that Sam wasn't acting her normal self. In fact she was looking a lot like when she had shown up at his house yesterday.

"_Psst…Sam_…" Freddie was trying to get her attention without drawing the teacher's attention.

"_Psst…Sam…" _Sam seemed to be ignoring him; but finally acknowledged him. Sam turned her head slightly to the right as to not get caught talking. Normally she wouldn't care; but today she wasn't in the mood for dealing with Mr. Howard.

"_What?" _She quietly whispered.

"_What's up with you?" _Freddie asked trying to figure her out.

"_Nothing…leave me alone." _She said turning back to face the front.

"_Is something wrong Mr. Benson?" _Mr. Howard asked hearing Freddie trying to get Sam's attention.

"_No sir…just asking Sam for a pencil; that's all."_

Sam rolled her eyes; reached into her bag and handed a pencil to Freddie.

"_There…happy?" _She asked just before turning back around.

"_Um…yeah…thanks." _Freddie said taking the pencil from her. He knew he was going to have to catch her in the hall after class to try and find out what was going on with her.

The bell rang and Sam quickly got up; grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Freddie grabbed his and was heading towards the door when Mr. Howard stopped him before he could leave.

"_Mr. Benson. Come here a minute." _Freddie looked towards the door; rolled his eyes; and then went over to Mr. Howard's desk as he asked.

"_Freddie, I know that you and Ms. Puckett have issues with each other, but you need to pay attention and focus while you're in my class." _He said looking at him sternly.

"_Yes sir. But Sam wasn't bothering me. It's like I told you earlier; I was just asking to borrow a pencil from her…that's all."_

"_Okay Mr. Benson, but I'll be keeping my eyes on you two." _ Mr. Howard narrowed his eyes at Freddie; then turned and went to sit down at his desk. Freddie hurried out of the class room searching for Sam; but he was too late. She was nowhere in sight. So Freddie went over to her locker to see if she was there. But when he got there, she wasn't there either. Freddie let out a sigh, and went over to his locker to go get ready for his next class.

After school, Tim met up with Kevin, he wasn't sure why Carly wanted him to talk with him, but he told her he would. Tim walked out front and saw Kevin standing on the school steps looking for someone. Kevin was so into looking for someone he didn't notice Tim walking up from behind him.

"_Hey Kev…!" He shouted. _Kevin spun around quickly looking startled and jumped back a little.

"_Whoa…you scared the crap out of me!" _He said still looking around for someone.

"_Who you looking for…Sam?"_

"_Yeah…um…Sam; that's right. Have you seen her?" _Tim looked at his friend standing there looking nervous; even though he knew for sure there was nothing to be nervous about.

"_No…I figured she would be with you."_

"_Oh…okay. Well I'm going to go find her, I'll catch you later." _With that Kevin headed off down the side walk still looking around as though he was looking for someone.

Tim was puzzled at the way Kevin was acting. He thought maybe it was because he was suspecting something was up with Sam.

Tim headed for Carly's figuring maybe she would have figured out something from Sam.

As Freddie was walking out of the school, Carly caught up to him. _"Hey Freddie…wait up!" _She said walking faster to catch up to him. Freddie stopped and waited for Carly to get to where he was.

"_What's up Carl's?" _He asked while adjusting his back pack.

"_Have you noticed how Sam has been acting?"_

"_Actually…yes. I tried to get her to talk to me in class; but she didn't want to talk about it and ignored me the rest of the class." _He said looking concerned for her.

"_You too? I tried to get her to tell me too, but she just refused to talk about it. Something is up with her, and I'm going to get her to tell me about it." _Carly sounded like her meddling self; and determined. Normally Freddie would tell her to mind her own business, but he knew there was something wrong with her, and he was probably going to need Carly's help getting Sam to open up.

Carly and Freddie talked about how they were going to get Sam to talk, and were planning on a way to get her over to Carly's.

"_You tell Sam you just bought some Bavarian bacon, and when she shows up; we'll both trap her and make her talk." _Freddie said as they entered into the lobby of the bush well plaza, and heading into the elevator.

After Carly and Freddie arrived at her apartment, they were surprised to see Sam already sitting on Carly's couch, drinking a can of peppy cola and staring off across the room; not even acknowledging there entrance into the apartment.

_Hey Sam…what's up…why haven't you talked with us all day?"_ Carly asked walking over to her and sitting down next to her. Sam slowly looked up at Carly and was about to say something, but closed her mouth and remained silent.

"_Sam…come on. We know there's something up. You can trust us." _Freddie said noticing a spark of emotion begin to show on her face.

Sam looked over at Freddie and finally spoke.

"_Remember when we talked yesterday about…you know…that thing?" _Freddie looked at her funny, but answered her.

"_Yeah…what about it?" _He asked walking closer to her.

Sam stood up and walked out into the middle of the room.

"_This morning when I asked Kevin if he would like to come over to my house to watch movies, I got the feeling he didn't want to, but not for the reason he gave me." _Sam was clearly upset; even though there was no indication of it when they had seen the two of them together.

"_What makes you say that? You guys looked fine when we saw you together." _Carly asked still confused as to why Sam was upset. Sam was not one to wear her emotions on her sleeves, but Kevin was able to get past her regular barriers, and made her feel safe.

"_Because when we first started dating, he never had a problem doing things with me, even when he had lots of homework. He seems more and more distant these past few weeks, and less interested in doing things." _Sam said and becoming silent once more.

"_Sam we talked about this for hours. Why don't you believe it now?"_

"_Because! _She yelled full of emotion._ "For the last week, I would meet him out front of the school to go do something, but he always seemed like he was waiting for someone. And when he notices me walking over to him, he quickly walks me down the street like he's in a hurry or something. I don't know, maybe I'm just being stupid. But I know how he looks at me, and I know what it feels like to be rejected; with or without words, I know how it feels. You guys know my family. Puckett's don't exactly have a good track record when it comes to dating and things like that."_

Carly was at a loss for words, as was Freddie. For some reason, he felt a part of him crumble. Sam and he didn't always get along, but they were friends. Deep down; they both knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After telling Carly and Freddie about her feelings, Sam told them she had to leave, and then headed out the door. She didn't say anything more to them before leaving; and wasn't in the mood to stick around for anymore questions that they might have. After leaving and rode the elevator down to the lobby; she headed towards the front doors. But when she was about to open the door, Kevin was walking in. After walking through the doors, he caught sight of Sam and stopped in his tracks.

"_Um…hi Sam." _He said looking nervous, but anxious at the same time.

"_Hey…sorry I didn't go right to the Groovy Smoothie, just had a lot on my mind." _Sam said looking down at the floor.

"_That's okay…I needed to talk to you anyway, and I'd rather do it in private; not in a public place."_

Sam felt her heart fall to the ground and break into a million pieces. She felt her eyes tear up, but did all she could not to show it. Even though she didn't want to know, Sam felt that not knowing where she stood in their relationship was worse. So she decided to just go ahead and ask.

"_Sam…"_

Sam held up her hands; cutting him off before he could continue.

"_Kevin…I've noticed you seem to be pre-occupied with something…or should I say someone lately…"_

"_But Sam…you…" _Kevin tried to interrupt her but she wouldn't have it.

"_No Kevin…let me finish. If you've found someone else, just say so. I would rather hear it now, than find out about it later."_ Kevin stood there a few seconds speechless, which pretty much sealed the deal on what Sam was already thinking and feeling.

Kevin stepped back a few steps. He had heard stories, and wasn't in the mood to be pummeled by her.

"_Goodbye Kevin…I hope she's worth it."_ Sam said turning and running out the door. She had to leave. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and she wasn't about to let him see her cry. As she left, she headed down the sidewalk and disappeared around the corner; starting to cry. She stopped; placed her back on the wall, and slid down the wall to the ground; grabbing her knees and cried uncontrollably.

"_Why…he was so nice, and I thought he was different, different from those other jerks. I guess that's what I get for being a Puckett…Puckett's don't have happy endings." _She said to herself between sobs.

Back in the lobby, Kevin was still standing there, unable to move. _"I like Sam. But…I like her more."_ He thought to himself. Kevin slowly walked back out of the lobby, and down along side of the building. Just as he was rounding the corner of the building, he caught a glimpse of Sam curled up on the ground; arms around her knees and sobbing. He wanted to get out of there before she could catch sight of him, but even though he felt he needed to end their relationship, he couldn't just leave her sitting there alone. So he decided to confront her…cautiously.

"_Sam…can we talk." _

"_Nothing to talk about…just leave; I'm sure she's waiting on you."_ Kevin walked slowly up to her.

"_Sam…please…"_

"_No…go away!"_ Sam was still curled into her knees and refused to look at him.

"_I'm not going anywhere until I say what I came to say."_

_Sam finally looked up. "It's what you didn't say that said the most." _Sam said revealing her tear stained face.

"_I like you Sam…you have to know that…"_

Sam cut him off.

"_Great way of showing it…good job. How about you leave while you can still walk; or do you think it would be fun to ride around in a wheel chair the rest of your life?" _She said finally getting up off the ground and getting to her feet.

Kevin started to panic. He still had all the stories he heard about Sam still running around in his head; and slowly took a couple of steps from her.

Sam felt a sudden rage build inside her, and let it out; directly at Kevin.

"_GO AHEAD…TALK! I'M LISTENING." _

"_WELL?"_ She said with her arms folded and anger in her eyes.

"_Well…you…s..see…" _Kevin was nervous and stumbling on his words.

"_I didn't think it was fair. You deserve someone who is going to like and love you back. I'm just not that person; and if I pretended that I was, then I would regret hurting someone as wonderful as you." _He said turning away and looking off into the busy street.

Kevin heard the sound of footsteps coming up from behind him. He knew it was Sam's; and that he was probably about to get severely injured.

"_What you're doing doesn't make me feel wonderful; it makes me feel like an old garment you threw off the moment you got tired of it." _Sam didn't sound full of anger; it was more of sadness, and hurt. Kevin turned around to see Sam crying and no longer trying to hide it. She walked right up to him; staring face to face with him. She didn't look irate anymore; rather, she had more of a sad curious look about her.

"_I only want one answer from you…I think you owe me that." _She said as she felt a drop of rain hit her cheeks.

"_Sure…what is it?" _He asked as more rain drops fell, until in a matter of seconds; it was raining steady; soaking the both of them.

"Wh…who is it? Who is she?"

Freddie and Carly stood there in her living room stunned at Sam's reaction to a situation she wasn't sure of. They thought that Sam should get all the facts about what was going on; and stop coming to the conclusion that there is always someone out there willing to hurt her. What they didn't know was; that Sam was right.

At that moment, Freddie's Phone rang letting him know that he had a text message.

Cindy: Hey Freddie, can u meet me the Groovy Smoothie?

Freddie: Sure; what time?"

Cindy: Say in an hr?"

Freddie: See u then.

Freddie put his phone back in his pocket and faced Carly.

"_Who was it?"_

"_Cindy…she wants to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie." _

Freddie wanted to change out of his clothes, so he told Carly he would catch up with her later.

After convincing his mom that he wasn't coming down with lime tic disease; and that he didn't need a tic bath, he changed and headed to the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, with the thought that there was something wrong; a feeling he had, but didn't understand it.

"_Great…Sam's rubbing off on me. I'm just thinking stupid."_ He thought to himself while walking across the street. Just before Freddie walked in, he did a once over to make sure he looked good for her. As he walked in, he noticed her sitting at one of the tables that was in the far corner.

"_Hi Cindy!" _He said with his hand in the air excited to see her. Cindy looked up; smiled, but didn't look as excited to see him as he was her.

"_What's the matter Cindy, you usually look happy. Did I do something?" _ He asked a little concerned at her lack of enthusiasm; especially since it was not in her character.

"_Freddie…please…sit." _She said pointing to the other side directly across the table from her. Freddie started to feel the same feelings he was having when he stepped out of the elevator.

"_Maybe Sam wasn't rubbing off. Maybe there was something to what I was thinking." _He thought to himself while slowly sitting down across from her.

"_Cindy…" _Cindy cut him off.

"_Freddie…we need to talk. But before you say anything, I need you to hear me out." _She said looking him in the eye; allowing him to see that what she had to say was serious.

"_I haven't been completely honest with you. Right after we met; later that day, I ran into someone. It was a casual meeting, and I didn't think anything more of it. You and I went out to the movies; which was awesome, believe me, it was one of the best days of my life. But…this is going to be one of the hardest things for me to tell you. The person I met…"_ As she was trying to say who it was, she started to choke up, and tears started to form in her eyes.

"_While we were at the movies, I saw him again, I saw someone there with him; someone I wasn't expecting to see. It was Sam."_

Freddie started to feel betrayed; angry; and worst of all, Hurt to the core of his inner being. He thought they had something special; something he had been looking for; for a long time. And what made it worse; this was going to hurt one of his best friends, a long time friend. That friend was Sam. Even though they fought and said mean things to each other, she would always be in his mind; one of his closest friends.

Freddie felt the urge to lash out and holler at her, but he was raised better than that, and she didn't deserve the effort. So he calmly responded on how he felt about her.

"_We have been seeing each other for a month now." _He said in a low and angry voice.

"_I feel used, mad, and as far as I'm concerned; no longer interested in being with or looking at you. Sam has been mean; she's hurt me and made fun of me since the second grade. But never once, and listen to me carefully…she has never once lied to me like you did." _Freddie couldn't say another word. He gave her a hurtful glare; and turned to leave.

As Freddie was leaving, Cindy couldn't stand to see how he looked right after she told him; even though she didn't blame him, she felt she should say something; anything.

"_Freddie…Please. I nee…"_

Freddie cut her off.

"_No…don't bother…you're not worth it." _He said as he continued out of the Groovy Smoothie, leaving her sitting there to watch t he hurt of what she had done, and said to him.

Freddie walked out feeling angry and confused. As he was heading slowly back to his apartment, he felt a single drop of rain, followed by another and another. Until it was a steady rain fall. At that moment, Freddie didn't care if he got soaked; or even run over by a car. He just wanted all the hurt to go away; and maybe for it to all be a bad dream. But as the rain kept falling, he realized that it wasn't a dream at all.

"_How could I be so blind? How come I didn't see it? I knew it was too good to be true." _Freddie was soaked, but didn't care. He needed time to think; and going home to his mom would not help him to do that.

After Sam asked Kevin that question; he didn't know what to say, but he also knew that the question Sam asked was a question that she deserved to hear the answer to.

"_Well? Are you going to answer?" _She asked with that same look of pain and disappointment in her eyes.

"_It's Cindy…Freddie's girlfriend." _After he said that; Sam's eyes narrowed and all she could see was red. It was one thing to hurt her, betray her and lead her on. But nobody had the right to hurt Freddie. Not her; not anyone. Sam stepped a half a step closer to him, looking as though she was going to rip his heart out. But instead, she lowered her head and spoke just loud enough for him to hear her.

"_Kevin…you need to leave. You need to leave right now before I do something I feel I should have done from the beginning and didn't. You hurt me; you tossed me aside and led me on as though we had something. But what makes you even more worthless in my eyes, is that you just hurt more than just me…you hurt my best friend. You hurt Freddie." _With that Kevin didn't say anything more; he didn't know what to say to any of that. So he quietly turned and walked across the street eventually disappearing into the heavy Seattle rain and out of sight from Sam.

Sam walked back over to the building and leaned against it. Letting the rain run down, soaking her from head to toe. She didn't mind, because like the rain, her heart and soul was pouring out of her. Just as she was about to leave and make a slow walk back to her house, she caught sight of someone; someone vaguely familiar. She had to narrow her eyes to see through all the water running over her face, but as she started to figure out who it was, a little fear, and maybe a little hope was starting to show on her face. For the first time that day, she didn't think about Kevin. She was thinking about someone else; someone that actually mattered; someone she knew would never hurt her.

**Well there it is. Chapter eight. I know it's a little sad. But things are going to start looking up…I promise. If you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't please review it and let me know what you thought. And as always thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was getting late; and Carly hadn't seen her two best friends most of the day; not to mention her boyfriend. She had texted Sam and Freddie both, but neither of them ever replied. She was a little worried, but chalked it up to hanging out with their new found loves. Spencer came out of his bedroom holding a box of miscellaneous parts he was going to use for a new sculpture for a guy who ran an art supply store. The owner had gotten to know Spencer over the years' almost considering him his best customer.

"_Hey Carly…I don't see the eating machine or Freddie, what'd you do? Make some more of your special lemonade?"_ Spencer said getting ready to run.

"_Ha ha…very funny. For your information, my lemonade is famous all over Ridgeway High_." She said indignantly and a little mad at the way everyone seems to always have a comment about her special drink.

"Hey sis, take it easy, just giving you a hard time, no harm intended." He smirked.

"Unless you drink any of the lemonade"_ He_ said quietly under his breath.

"_What?" _ She asked turning around.

"_Nothing; nothing at all."_ Spencer figured he better leave those comments alone for awhile; since Carly looked a little distracted over something.

"_You look glum; something up?" _He asked walking over to the kitchen and pulling a cup out of the cupboard and then grabbing a pitcher of juice; making sure it wasn't the special lemonade.

"_No…well, sort of. I haven't seen Sam or Freddie since we got back home from school and Sam left upset; and then Freddie left to go hang with Cindy. But that's been hours ago."_ She said returning to the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"_I wouldn't give it no mind; their wutch you call pre-occupied lately; having significant others now." _He said not really thinking much of it.

"_You don't understand, Sam was thinking Kevin was avoiding her, and ran out. She was pretty upset." _Carly said looking worried for her friend.

"_I'm sure she's fine sis. Don't sweat it. In the mean time; want to help me put this sculpture together?" _He said pointing both hands towards the box full of parts.

"_No thanks, I'm just going to go up to the studio and check out some emails from our viewers." _She said while heading upstairs.

After seeing Freddie down the street in the rain; she placed her back up against the building, hoping he hadn't seen her. She didn't know why he was out in the rain; but she didn't want him seeing her in this condition. So after she saw him walk across the street and heading away out of sight. Sam continued slowly walking home; trying to take in all that had just happened.

"_What did I do? Was I not pretty enough? Why do all the guys I think that are going to be better; always end up breaking up with me?" _Sam had been walking awhile; asking herself those questions; when she heard a voice from behind her.

"_Sam!"_

Sam stopped in her tracks. She recognized the voice. It was a familiar voice. Sam slowly turned around to find Freddie standing there; in the rain, and looking just as upset as she was.

The rain wasn't coming down as hard as it was earlier, but it was still coming down enough to have to wipe off her face every now and then.

"_Freddie? Why are you out here?"_

"_I could ask the same thing of you." _ He said slowly walking up to her; hands in his pockets, and his head hanging slightly down at the ground.

Freddie didn't know Sam had already found out about Kevin and Cindy; and Sam didn't know that Freddie had just found out himself. For Sam; just looking at Freddie, and knowing what she knew, was killing her on the inside. She wanted to tell him; and at the same time she couldn't bring herself to break her best friend's heart either. Instead, Sam just stood there silent, afraid of the whole awkward moment; unsure of what to…or if she even wanted to say. As he got closer, she could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. She didn't know why he looked the way he did; but she was glad that it was raining, because it masked all the crying she had been doing.

As Freddie stood mere inches from her; he had a feeling; a feeling of sorrow and compassion for her. He wanted to somehow, tell her everything he found out. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her hoping he could fix the pain she was going to feel when he told her what he found out. For a brief few seconds, all they did was stare at each other; each waiting for the other to say something. Freddie couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to tell her; tell her everything.

"_Sam…can we talk?" _He said with a mournful look.

"Uh, hum…sure." Sam was having a hard time choking back her feelings, but being a Puckett, she was strong, even when it hurt.

Freddie took a deep breath, and did something Sam wasn't expecting. He reached down and grabbed both of her hands. He knew it was dangerous, but he was willing to take the chance of serious injury; because he cared; a lot.

Sam looked down at him holding her hands; wanting to pull away; but unable. It was like her brain was telling her hands to pull away, but the message wasn't getting through to her arms. So she just stood there holding onto his hands, and peering into his eyes, his big brown eyes. At that moment a small fire had just been lit, and the feelings she was having, were strange and unexpected.

"_I don't know how to tell you this. But I thought it would be better for you to hear this from a friend, then from anyone else." _Sam felt her heart get heavy. And it was getting harder and harder to hold back her feelings.

"_I talked to Cindy today…" Freddie stopped for a second to regain his composure._

"_I found out that she has been seeing someone behind my back." _Freddie took another deep breath and continued. _"That someone is…you're Kevin." _Freddie stopped right there and waited for her response. Sam felt her wall of strength that kept her strong, crumble into pieces. The next thing she did; took even her by surprise.

She dropped Freddie's hands, and lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his now broad shoulders. _"I know…He just told me today…and he's not my Kevin anymore."_ She said quietly in his ear. Still holding onto Freddie, she spoke again softly into his ear. _"Freddie? Is there something wrong with me? Is every guy really like that?" _

Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam, leaving both of them standing in the rain together holding on to each other for dear life. Freddie pulled back just a little so he could see her face.

"_Sam…not all guys are like that, just the ones who haven't taken the time to get to know the real you. And no; there's nothing wrong with you. Any guy who gets the great Sam Puckett's heart is one lucky guy; not to mention brave or crazy; whichever comes first?" _Sam stepped back and smiled.

"_Dorkwad." _She said while lightly punching him in the arm.

"_Want to go back to Carly's?" _He asked standing there with his hands in his pockets; trying not to look embarrassed about the moment they shared.

" _Nah…I'm tired, wet and need to hash some things out. See you tomorrow at rehearsal…and Freddie…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks." _She said as she turned and continued on her way to her house, not turning back but smiling.

The next day at school, Sam was at her locker; putting things away; when Carly walked up from behind her.

"_Hey Sam!" _She said tapping her on the shoulder. Sam jumped quickly, slamming her shoulder into her locker.

"_What the chiz? You trying to kill me?" _She yelled still trying to catch her breath.

"_Somebody's jumpy…have a late night with Kevin?" _Sam froze and didn't answer. The last thing she wanted to do was think or discuss anything about him. As far as she was concerned, it would have been too soon if she never saw him again.

"_No…and I would rather not talk about it." _She said plainly, trying not to arouse any suspicion from Carly.

"_How about you and Tim? You guys do anything last night?" _Sam asked trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

Carly gave her an odd look; but answered Sam's question.

"_Actually…I didn't see him at all yesterday; was he with you and Kevin?" _Sam was panicking; and wasn't in any mood to hear Carly. "Poor Sam this, Poor Sam that. You should have come and talked to me Sam." She thought to herself.

Just as she was trying to think of a good evading answer; Tim showed up.

"_Hey Carl's. Sorry I missed you all day, but my dad needed help with his car; and since I have a natural talent for working on them, I needed to give him a hand. Besides, it's hard to say no to "Can I borrow the car this weekend?" _He said making air quotes with his fingers._ "If you had someone help you get it running." _He said with a big smile and giving Carly a sideway's hug.

"_Are you saying you're taking me out this weekend… In your dad's car?"_

"_Yup. Sam…you and Kevin want to go with?" _He said letting go of Carly, and adjusting his book bag.

"_Actually no; my mom has eye surgery, and I'm going to have to give her a ride home." _She said nervously.

"_That's silly…your mom just had eye surgery six months ago. _Carly said with her hands resting on her hips.

"_It didn't take. They have to do it all over again." _Sam said, trying to think of other excuses if this one didn't work. _"But you can't drive; you don't have a license." _Carly said walking up and standing next to Tim.

"_Stupid Carly…why can't you just mind your own business for once!" _Sam thought to herself, looking a little annoyed.

"_That's never stopped me before." _She said turning around and trying to get out of the oven that Carly seemed to be turning up every time she spoke. Sam walked away; ignoring and desperately trying to put Kevin out of her mind. But as she thought she was safely away from everyone; she ran head long into the very person she didn't ever want to see again.

Sam looked up at him; gave him a death glare, and tried to go around him without any further incidence. But much to her disappointment, Kevin stood in her way.

_Dude…move it, or lose all ability to walk." _She said angrily as she once again tried to maneuver around him. But Kevin was being persistent, and wanted to talk to her.

"_Sam…wait, I really need to talk to you." _He said risking life and limb.

"_I said all I'm going to say to you yesterday. You got what you wanted; leave me alone!" _She said raising her voice.

"_Can't you just at least listen to what I have to say?" _He asked. Sam had been nice and given all the chances to leave, but after those chances, Sam had to do what she did best. She spun him around until he was facing the wall just above the stair case; gave him an atomic wedgie, by hanging him from the stair case railing.

Sam walked away leaving him dangle by his underwear; as most of the girls and guys separated like the red sea as she walked by, leaving them there to witness Kevin's demise.

***** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** I*** *** *** *** *** *****

Freddie walked into school the next morning, knowing he wouldn't have to deal with Cindy; but he wasn't sure how he was going to be when he saw Kevin. Freddie walked down the hall to his locker; opening it up, and getting what he needed out of it for his first class of the day. As luck would have it; Freddie was going to have to face this dude sooner than he wanted to.

"_Um…hey Freddie, w…what's up?" _He said nervously, knowing that Cindy had told him what was going on between them. Freddie didn't say anything; he even ignored him as much as possible; but Kevin wasn't going away, or wasn't getting the hint.

"_You need to leave. You not only ruined Sam's relationship with you; you ruined mine as well." _He said in a low raspy voice.

"_Listen Freddie. I meant no harm. I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened."_

"_If you don't leave right now; you don't want to know what jussst happens to you." _He said in that same low raspy voice.

"_But…"_

"_DUDE! It's bad enough you hurt me; and I might still want to open a can of wup-ass on you. But the worst part, was when you hurt my best friend. She didn't deserve the way you treated her; and you definitely don't deserve her!" _

Kevin was speechless; nobody had ever spoken to him like that, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Kevin turned around, leaving, not saying anything more as he left. _"Maybe I can explain to Sam…maybe I can make her understand that it wasn't personal." _He thought to himself, as he went to find Sam.

**Okay…hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed the comments from chapter eight. I'm always open for suggestions. You guys are AWSOME! PLEASE…read and review, and as always Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The rest of the day, Kevin avoided Sam and Freddie like the plague, or like his life depended on it. The latter would be more of a realistic situation. Sam and Freddie saw each other periodically. When they had class together; when they passed in the hall; giving each other an acknowledging glance; not to mention Sam giving Freddie verbal abuse as often as humanly possible. And she did; every chance she got. Some things would never change between them; even though they both shared an awkward experience together. Neither of them spoke of it, and for the time being, that's how they both wanted it.

Sam, Freddie, And Carly usually walked back to Bush Well Plaza together; but Sam made up an excuse so she didn't have to try to make up any more stories to tell Carly. So that left Freddie and Carly together; Carly was acting her normal chipper self; and Freddie was still being pre-occupied about his experience to pay that close attention to what Carly was saying. Since Sam wasn't there. Freddie had to endure lip gloss and build a bra talk.

"_Why is it you think I have any interest in build-a-bra; or lip gloss for that matter?" _Freddie asked; finally having his fill of the conversation.

"_Well; Sam's not here; and you are."_

"_Again…why are you telling me?" _

Carly rolled her eyes.

"_Let's just go start rehearsal." _She said while grabbing his wrist and dragging him along like a puppy dog.

Freddie and Carly arrived at the Shay's apartment to get ready for the icarly rehearsal. Freddie threw his bag on the couch and went up to the studio to make some last minute adjustments for some of their skits. Carly…went into the kitchen to grab a quick snack before going up to the studio herself.

"_What's up kiddo?" _Spencer asked walking out of his bedroom.

"_Nothing too stimulating…just getting ready to rehearse the show..." _She said as she walked back into the living room to wait on Sam; who was late as usual.

"_So did you, Sam and Freddie want to have spaghetti tacos? I'm having a friend over who hasn't had them before." _He asked not knowing of all that had happened in the last two days.

"_I don't know. Sam's not here yet and Freddie is up in the studio getting things ready for rehearsal." _She said walking over to the stairs; getting ready to go up and join Freddie.

"_Who's your friend that's coming over?" _She asked waiting to hear Spencer say that is was some weird person he met at the junk yard or someplace like that.

"_It's Kevin…you know; the one Sam is dating. I wanted it to be a surprise." _Spencer didn't wait on a response from Carly, and just went into the kitchen to get dinner ready for after the rehearsal.

"_Sam's gonna love it! When did you talk to him?" _She said smiling.

"_He showed up here about twenty minutes before you did; he asked if you guys were here yet, and I told him you hadn't made it back yet. But he said he had to go do something; and that he would be back later." _He said pulling a pot out of the oven.

"_I'm sure she'll love the surprise; if she makes it here on time." Carly said on her way up the stairs._

After Sam had slipped away from Carly, she realized it was rehearsal night. _"Aw chiz! Now how am I going to avoid Carly? She's just going to want to talk about HIM! And that's not something I want to do right now." _She said to herself. But Sam hadn't missed a rehearsal, and decided to go and brave the possible storm whose name was Carly.

After Sam made it to Carly's she just walked through like always. _"Hey Spence…where is everyone?" _She asked looking around the place, scanning for her friends.

"_Their upstairs getting ready for rehearsal. You better get going; you know how much they love it when you're late?"_

"_Yah, yah,yah..."_ She said throwing her bag on the chair by the door.

"_Hey…is that spaghetti tacos I smell?" _Sam asked walking over to the pot that Spencer was cooking the noodles in.

"_Mama does like spaghetti tacos." _She said reaching into the pot for a sample taste.

Smack! _"Not until dinner!" _Spencer said realizing who it was he just smacked with the wooden spoon. _"OH…Sorry…I, I didn't…Don't hurt me!" _He said backing away from Sam.

"_No worries. I gotta go upstairs anyway. But don't ever get between mama and food again." _She said giving him a look that scared him even more.

Kevin was walking around the streets that surrounded the apartment. He loved Cindy. But he needed to make Sam realize he still liked her as a friend. Even though she gave him a wedgie that possibly could be considered boarder line torture, he still wanted to have Sam as a friend. As he was thinking of a good way to convince Sam; he ran into Cindy.

"_Hi Cindy!" _Kevin said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her; giving her a hug and quick kiss on the lips.

"_Hi Kevin…miss me?" _She asked returning the kiss.

"_Of course." _He replied.

"_How was school? You know; with Sam and Freddie?" _Kevin put his hands in his pockets, and answered quietly.

"_About that…not so good. I've tried to get the both of them to understand we weren't trying to hurt them, but all I got was threatened by Freddie; and injured from Sam." _He said rubbing his back side.

"_Injured? How? Are you hurt?"_

"_I'd rather not talk about it. I'm fine." _He said grabbing a hold of her hand. They started walking together; they didn't know why, but the both of them wanted to help both Sam and Freddie to realize there was nothing that either of them did wrong.

"_I have an idea. How would you like to go to a spaghetti taco dinner with me? Sam and Freddie will both be there and less likely to want to hurt either of us."_

"_I don't know, Freddie has told me some things about her. If she's even a little of what he said she was I don't think I could."_

"_Don't worry; I'll be there with you. And besides, it will give us both a chance to explain about things together to the both of them._

Sam went upstairs and walked into the studio. Freddie was attaching a cable to the lap top and the camera, and Carly was sorting through some of the props they were going to use for rehearsal.

"_What's up Carly…Fredbag?" _She said picking up her remote.

"_Demon…" _Freddie replied.

"_It's about time Sam; thought you were bailing on us." _Carly said now facing Sam.

"_Oh don't get you're under ware in a knot…I'm here aren't I?" _ She said walking over to the hood of the car.

"_Barely…" _Freddie replied.

"_Don't get all Carly on me Freddork…no offense Carl's."_

"_None taken…why would I be offended?"_

Sam rolled her eyes, and then walked over In front of the camera in her usual spot.

"_Everybody ready?" _Freddie asked walking over to the camera.

"_Yes Freddie. We wouldn't want to keep you away from your girl Cindy for too long." _Carly said smirking.

Freddie's smile disappeared and Sam unknowingly gave Carly a frown.

"_What's going on here?" _Carly asked.

"_Nothing, let's get started. …" _Freddie pointed at the girls.

During the rehearsal, Kevin and Cindy showed up at the Shay's door.

"_Ready?"_

"_No, but let's get this over with." _Cindy said feeling almost sick to her stomach.

Kevin knocked on the door and waited only a few seconds before Spencer opened the door.

"_Hey Kevin…come on in. Cindy! Good to see you too. Sam and Freddie both are going to be surprised." _Spencer said returning to the kitchen to finish the noodles. Both Kevin and Cindy stood around, and looking nervous. Kevin leaned over to Cindy. _"I don't think Spencer or Carly know about us yet; just go with it."_

"_Carly! Sam! Freddie….! Dinner's ready."_ Spencer hollered up the stairs. Carly heard her brother call to them and ran down the steps way ahead of Sam and Freddie.

"_He_y Kevin, nice…oh Cindy's here too! Freddie is going to be surprised." Carly said as she went over to the two of them and gave them each quick hugs.

Freddie was rolling up the last of the cables, and getting ready to exit the studio when Sam grabbed him by the arm.

"_Freddie…we have to talk." _She said in a serious tone.

At that moment Freddie felt a warm sensation run up his arm. He liked the way it felt; then as he glanced over at Sam, he noticed Sam's eyes. How big and blue they were; the way the studio lights made them irresistible, almost intoxicating. At that moment Freddie noticed that he was staring way too long; longer than he normally would.

"_Look…if this is about the other night, we're cool. We were both upset and hurt about things, so don't worry." _Freddie said those words to Sam; but was finding his thoughts wandering back to the time they shared out in the rain; how she felt holding onto him; how he felt comfortable holding onto her. Freddie was shaken from his thoughts suddenly by the sound of Sam's voice.

"_No Fred-geek, that's not what I'm talking about. Carly doesn't know about you and Cindy breaking up; and she doesn't know about Kevin and me either. We're going to have to tell her…tonight."_

Freddie didn't realize he hadn't told her; since he had been pre-occupied with his feelings; and trying to get to grips with them; and apparently neither did Sam.

"_I don't know. Carly seems really happy for both of us; I think she's going to take it pretty hard." _He said; sounding unwilling to.

"_Don't you think she's going to find out when she sees them together on the street together; sucking on each other's face?"_

Freddie thought about what Sam had just said. _"Yeah I suppose." _Freddie said in a quiet voice.

"_Come on Fred-nerd, we're eating spaghetti tacos!" _Sam said grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the stairs.

Just as they got to the bottom of the stairs, Sam saw Kevin and stopped quickly; making Freddie run into her causing the both of them to fall onto the floor.

"_What the chiz Sam? Why di…" _Freddie froze, looked over at Cindy, who was now looking like she just ate a can of worms that were sitting on the hot summer Seattle sidewalk.

"_Surprise!" _Carly yelled as Sam and Freddie finally got up off the floor.

Carly's happy and excited face quickly disappeared as she saw the looks of all four; quiet and staring in shock at each other.

**Well; it's getting pretty good! What happens next is going to be good….I promise! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After Sam had gotten back to her feet, she pulled the hair that was now covering her face, back while staring at Kevin and Cindy who were at this time standing in the middle of the living room; too scared to move. Freddie stared at Sam, waiting on her to make a move, but Sam being just as bewildered as Kevin and Cindy, just stood there speechless. Nobody said anything which seemed like an eternity, until Carly finally spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"_What's up? Why is everybody acting so weird?" _She asked looking confused at the sight of all four of them staring strangely at each other.

"_Carly, let me explain…" _Kevin said finally speaking for the first time since Sam and Freddie came down the stairs.

"_No! Let me do the explaining!" _Sam yelled; cutting Kevin off.

"_Carly…Kevin here, along with that slut over there, decided to cheat on me and Freddie." _She said pointing to Freddie and herself with her finger waving back and forth.

"_Who you calling a slut?"_ _Cindy asked obviously offended at Sam's statement._

"_The only slut in this room…YOU!" _She yelled walking closer to Kevin and Cindy.

"_We didn't do it on purpose. We never meant for either of you to get hurt." _Kevin said trying to defend their actions.

"_Well; let's see…Sam? Did you ask Kevin to cheat on you with Cindy?" _Freddie asked sarcastically.

"_Why no Freddie. Did you ask Cindy to cheat on you with Kevin?" _Sam asked Freddie with the same sarcastic tone.

"_Let me think…NO!" _Freddie answered.

"_Then I guess that means you two did this on purpose!" _Freddie yelled with an angry tone in his voice.

"_Look! It's one thing for you to cheat on me with him." _Freddie said looking at Cindy_. "But YOU!" _Freddie yelled pointing to Kevin. "_YOU! Broke her heart, and YOU! Don't deserve the kind of person Sam is. She's smart; funny; beautiful and Sam deserves someone who is going to be there for her; someone who cares about her; someone who loves her and someone who stays with her even when things get tough. And YOU! Kevin, don't deserve her! YOU! Kevin, don't deserve someone like Sam!" _Freddie yelled with compassion and love, and doing it in front of Sam and everyone in the room; not caring who heard him.

Kevin had a confused, but carrying a scowl on his face. "I can see why you were willing to leave him Cindy…He's a jerk!"

Sam felt her anger quickly build inside her. Her eyes looked like they were on fire, and her face turned bright red. The last comment from Kevin was the one that set her off.

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!"_ Was you heard as Sam jumped over the couch and tackled Kevin; making him tumble backwards and fall hard to the ground; with Sam on top of him; hitting him and kicking him in places that shouldn't be kicked. Sam was mad at the way Kevin led her on; then dumped her. But her anger wasn't brought on by why or even how he dumped her. It was what he had just said about Freddie.

Spencer ran over to try and pull Sam off, but as soon as he grabbed a hold of Sam's arm to try to get her off, she threw him down to the ground, with the strength that none of them had ever witnessed before. Sam was in full rage, with no end in sight.

"_Don't you ever talk about Freddie like that EVER! If anyone's a jerk it's you!"_ She yelled, still wailing on him.

After listening to Kevin tell Freddie what he did, Sam was over taken with rage. Nobody had ever stood up for her before. And the thought that Freddie cared that much, and was talked to… the way he was talked to by Kevin; was too much for her. Carly was stunned. She had never seen Sam so enraged like this before.

"_Sam! Stop! You're hurting him!"_ Carly yelled trying to get Sam's attention. "Yeah Sam…please stop, you're hurting him!" Cindy cried as she watched helplessly as an outraged blonde beat the living crap out of her boyfriend. Sam quickly looked over at Cindy.

"You stay out of this slut! Or you're next!" Sam said as she continued her relentless beating on Kevin.

Spencer tried to pull Sam off of him, but in the midst of trying to stop the fight, Spencer got kicked in the groin with an unsuspecting kick with Sam's foot. After several failed attempts of Carly and Spencer trying to remove her from Kevin; Carly looked over at Freddie with pleading eyes, hoping he would help.

"_SAM!" _Freddie yelled trying to get her attention. Sam still didn't respond. That's when Freddie walked over to Sam, and reached down grabbing both her arms; pulling her off. That's when Sam went to take a swing; quickly stopping the swing when she realized it was Freddie trying to pull her off. After Freddie got her off, Sam was trying to break loose of Freddie's grip, and was trying to tell Freddie to let her go.

"_I'm fine…I'm fine, you can let me go!" _She said breathing heavy but still wanting to hurt him.

"_You sure?" _Freddie asked still holding onto her arms.

"Yeah…I'm sure. Please let me go." She said sounding calmer.

Freddie let her go, still unsure if it was a good idea; even though he knew she was more calm than she was before. Cindy looked scared and mortified at the way Sam was willing; not to mention able to take Kevin on, and win. Sam looked over at Cindy. Sneering at her; looking like she was going to go after her next.

"_Sam…No. I have this one." _He said putting his arm out in front of Sam and then sliding in front of her. Freddie walked over to her, with an angry look. All Kevin could do was sit there on the ground, holding his nose and groin. Carly and Spencer were nervous. They hadn't known what was going on, until it unfolded in front of them moments ago.

"You know Cindy. I trusted you. I thought we had something. If you would have told me that it wasn't going to work out. It should have been after the first date, but no; not you. You had to be a sneaky lying low life bitch!" Freddie started to turn around to go back over to where Sam was still standing; then suddenly stopped, and turned back to her. "To me Cindy; you're trash, and no better than he is." He said. "And to me, you're just as bad as he is. I wouldn't have liked it. But I could have respected you more for the honesty. Freddie stepped a couple of steps closer, and finally stopping directly in front of her.

"Do you want to know the difference between Sam and you?" Cindy stood there silent and motionless.

"The difference is…Sam has more class. She's not girly; she's not frilly. But as girls go…she beats you hands down." He said. Carly could see that Cindy was about to cry; but hearing what was being said, Carly knew she deserved it. Spencer walked over to the door and opened it.

"_You two can leave now_." Spenser said with a discusted look on his face. Spencer rarely had that serious of a look about him; but he was hurt as much as Freddie and Sam. He had always considered them his brother and sister; and anyone who was willing to do the things to them that Cindy and Kevin did; in his eyes, was unforgiveable.

Kevin got to his feet and followed Cindy out of the Shay's apartment; head hung down, and still holding his hands on the wounds that Sam had given him. Once they were through the door, Spencer slammed it shut. Freddie; still stunned at the reaction Sam had over what Kevin had said, walked back over to her.

"_Thanks Sam. What you said…I mean…it_…" Freddie was starting to get choked up with the feelings he was starting to have for her. He was starting to see her in a different light; he was starting to see someone more than just the girl that made his life miserable every chance she got. He saw something better. Sam reached her arms around Freddie. _ "You're welcome. Thanks for saying what you said." _She said letting go; and blushing a little.

Carly was standing next to Spencer; tears in her eyes, she knew how they felt about each other; and had always suspected it. And after the show of Freddie and Sam sticking up for one another, just confirmed it. Spencer wanted to lighten the mood in the house and went into the kitchen.

"_Anybody in the mood for spaghetti tacos?"_ He said holding up a giant bowl noodles_. "You hungry nub?" _Normally that would have started a now normal argument between the two of them, but not this time. Freddie just gave Sam a smile. "_After you Princess Puckett."_

**I hope it was as much fun to read as it was to write it. PLEASE…READ AND REVIEW. And as always. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_Annnd…clear. Good show guy's" _Freddie said placing the camera back on the tri pod. _"Great job guys." _He said giving both Sam and Carly high five's.

"_Thanks…you too frednerd." _Sam said glancing at him and shooting him a smile.

Carly noticed the look Sam was giving Freddie, and decided to make an excuse to leave. She felt that maybe they would be able to resolve some of their issues that they had from before, if she were to give them some time alone.

"_Hey Sam…I'm going to go downstairs to grab a lemonade. Want anything?"_

"_Yeah…I'll have an ice tea." _She said while walking over to one of the bean bags and plopping down on it.

"_How about you Freddie?" _Carly asked standing in the doorway.

"_Sure…I'll take one…thanks." _He said as he started his post show clean up.

Carly walked out of the door; leaving the two of them alone. Carly didn't plan on coming back for a while. She wanted to give them some space.

As Sam was listening to one of the new cuddle fish songs on her pear pod, Sam glanced over at Freddie, who was still putting equipment away; and noticed that he looked a little more defined physically.

"_He must have started working out. I guess that would explain the broad shoulders I was hanging onto that night in the rain." _She thought to herself not realizing how long she had been staring. She saw Freddie look over to her, and quickly turned around trying to look like she was doing something with her pear pod.

Freddie looked up from the lap top he was using to update the website, and noticed that Sam was staring at him. He could tell that she was staring, because of how quickly she spun back around and looked away.

"_Freddie…say something. She stuck up for you. Don't just stand there and not say anything." _He argued to himself._"_ Freddie opened his mouth to say something; anything, but quickly closed it when fear took over him. Sam took another quick glance at him and realized that he was now looking directly at her; staring; looking like he was in deep thought about something. She gave him a small smile; then turned back looking at her pear pod.

The look that she gave Freddie was more than he could take. _"Those deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. That blonde hair, and the way it defines her facial features perfectly. What am I doing? Say something_," He thought to himself.

"_Sam…?"_

Sam didn't respond. She had her pear pod ear buds in and didn't hear him.

"_Sam_!" He said louder, trying to get her attention.

Finally; after realizing she couldn't hear him, he walked over to her to get her attention. He tapped her on the shoulder and Sam jumped almost right out of the bean bag and onto the floor.

"_What the chiz Freddork?" _She yelled after being startled and feeling her heart still racing.

"_I didn't mean to startle you."_

"_Well…you did." _She said still trying to calm down; her hand on her chest.

"_Sam…I've been thinking. Ever since you stood up for me the other night; things changed a little." _He said while walking around to sit in the bean bag next to her.

"_Yeah…you stood your ground."_ She said smiling trying to cover how wonderful she felt after he told Cindy all those things.

"_Good job." _She said.

"_Sam…I'm being serious. I have been thinking about…" _He stopped almost afraid to continue.

Sam knew exactly what he meant. She was feeling it too.

"_About us?" _She asked nervous and wondering where this discussion might lead to.

Carly was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Sam and Freddie to yell down about why they hadn't got their drinks yet; when Spencer popped through the door. _"Hey lil sis. Where's your peeps?" _He asked walking over to her and placing a brown paper grocery bag down on the table.

"_Their upstairs. And please don't call them my peeps. It sounds gross when you say it." _Carly said shaking her head at her brother's comment.

"_Why aren't they down here with you? Usually after the show, I have to fight Sam to get into my own fridge." _He said pulling out a couple of packs of bacon and Ham from the paper bag.

"_I…don't…know." _Carly said looking guilty of something.

"_I'll go up and get them. I have a new project I want to show them." _He said heading for the stairs.

"_NO! Don't go up there!"_

Spencer stopped in his tracks and then slowly turned around towards Carly.

"_What are they doing up there? Something gross?" _He said wincing from the thought.

"_No…I think their talking." _Carly said, hoping what she told Spencer was what was actually going on. Spencer finished putting all the groceries away, and sat down next to Carly.

"_What are they talking about?" _He asked.

"_Well…I hope it's about the night Cindy and Kevin were over; but I don't know. Both of them are sort of hard to figure out." _She said remembering when they first dated. She would never have guessed that back then, they had feelings for each other. Both of them hid it pretty well; well enough that even Carly had no idea.

"_Spencer…If Freddie and Sam come back down looking for their drinks. I put them in the fridge."_

"_You're telling me this why?"_

"_Because they have been up there for at least half an hour, and most likely their going to be there a little while, and I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie." _Carly said grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"_Bring me back a blueberry; banana smash on your way back!" _He said as she was leaving.

Sam got up out of the bean bag, and walked over to the hood of the car and rested up against it.

"_Yeah…about us. Don't you think we should?" _He asked almost looking for her approval. Freddie; still sitting in the bean bag; waited for her answer. But Sam was silent; causing Freddie some concern. Sam sat there; in deep thought. She was deciding on whether or not this was something she was willing to discuss with him.

"_What if I open up to him? What if I tell him what I'm really feeling? I don't think I'm ready for that kind of rejection right now." _Sam was brought back from her thoughts; when Freddie repeated his question.

"_Sam…don't you think we should?" _Sam sat there looking down at the ground; purposely avoiding eye contact, because she knew if she looked into those brown eyes that always seemed to draw her in; she would cave and she wouldn't be able to hold back her feelings; and that's something she wasn't ready for.

"_Freddie…"_ She said in a quiet voice. She had made her decision, and needed to tell Freddie.

"_Freddie…I don't think we should…not here; not now." _Sam could see the disappointment in his eyes; but to her, it was the way it had to be.

Freddie got up out of the beanbag and headed back over to his lap top to continue updating the website. He didn't say anything more; but in the back of his mind; he wasn't going to give up. He needed to show her how he really felt, and he knew it wasn't going to be easy; because Sam is a very stubborn person. But he knew well enough…she was worth the effort.

**Hope you liked it. I kind of had some writers block; but I think I'm back on track. Please review and tell me what you think. And as always, thank you for reading.**

**P.S. Thanks for all the views I got on the last chapter. You guys made my day**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Sam and Carly were standing at their lockers when Freddie walked up from behind them, smiling at Sam. _"What's up chica's?" _Sam turned around and smiled.

"_What's up Nub?" _She said turning back around; continuing to pull things out of her locker for her next class.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "_That's Freddie; not nub. And are you guys going to the Groovy Smoothie after school?" _He asked while adjusting his back pack. Carly closed her locker.

"_Yeah sure…how about you Sam?" _

"_As long as you or Frrrredieee are buying." _She said drawing his name out sarcastically. _ I used all my allowance money on fat cakes." _She said looking at both of them.

"I'll pay for Blondie." _Freddie said smiling._

"_Don't ever call me that again if you enjoy breathing Nub!" _She yelled pointing her finger at him.

"Okay…Princess Puckett." He said smartly.

Sam sighed and shook her head. Secretly she loved it when Freddie called her that. She smiled and then turned back around to face Carly. _"After Smoothies, can we hang out at your place?" _Sam asked standing there closing her locker.

"_If I said no; would it make a difference?" _Carly asked.

"_No…but I have to try and be polite once in a while." _She said slipping her back pack over her shoulder and following Carly to class.

Freddie stood there for a second; watching Sam as she walked away. It had been a few days since that time in the studio, and everything that Sam had said was resonating in his head. _"Freddie, I don't think we should. Not now; not here." _He remembered. Freddie had an idea_. "I'll take her somewhere, maybe somewhere nice, and somehow bring up the subject; try to get her to talk to about that evening; the evening we both expressed ourselves in front of everyone; if I can get her to go." _The bell rang, bringing Freddie out of his thoughts. That's when Freddie turned around and headed off to class himself.

During lunch, Carly was eating her lunch, while Sam was picking at it.

"So…anything you want to talk about?" Carly asked wanting to find out more about what was said a couple of days ago in the studio.

"_Not really; except that you need to pack a bigger lunch. I barely got anything to eat." _Sam said finishing off the last of the corn chips.

"_Sam! Why don't you bring your own lunch?" _ Carly asked realizing that Sam had eaten most of her lunch.

"_Because, you can't eat a battery; and salsa…well I wished I would have brought the salsa. I didn't know that you were going to have corn chips." _Carly just shook her head and grabbed the empty lunch bag and got up to throw it away.

After school got out, Carly and Sam stood outside and waited on Freddie to show up. When Freddie showed up a few minutes later, they all headed to the Groovy Smoothie. When they walked in; Freddie and the girls went up to the counter; where T-Bo was busy selling pickles on a stick. One of the rare types of food Sam really didn't care for.

"_Hey T-Bo…we'll get the usual." _Freddie said as T-Bo put his stick of pickles under the counter and made up the smoothies. They all took their Smoothies and took a seat in the middle of the place at one of the square tables. Freddie sat next to Sam as usual, but this time it made Sam a little uncomfortable.

"_So what you guys want to do on the next show?" _Freddie asked taking a sip of his smoothie looking specifically at Sam.

"_How about we cover you in mayonnaise and make a Freddie salad; and then give Gibby a fork?" _She said trying to distract herself from thinking about the time alone in the studio with Freddie._"No…that's too gross; even for our show. Besides, who's going to run the camera?" _Carly said making an icky face.

They discussed several different ideas, before leaving and heading back to Carly's apartment.

When they got to the eighth floor, Freddie told them that he would meet them later, because he had something to do. Carly and Sam went into the Shay's apartment, and Freddie went to his. Freddie didn't really have to do anything, he just wanted to sit in his room and plan out a way to get Sam alone so they could talk.

Freddie went into his room and locked the door. He didn't want his mom bursting in on him while he was trying to think. _"A walk in the park? No she wouldn't go for that."_

"_The groovy Smoothie? No she would want to bring Carly."_

"_Got it! I'll take her to chili my bowl and then try to get her talking while she's doing what she loves best…eating." _

Freddie was almost positive it would work…it had to work. So he started working out all the details of how he wanted things to go. He was going to have to enlist the help of Carly; explaining that she had to keep this to herself, and not tell Sam. Because if Sam suspected anything. The plan would be for nothing.

Sam and Carly were sitting on the couch watching a rerun on Girly Cow when Freddie walked in without knocking as he always did.

"_Hey…Carly…Demon."_

"_What's up nub…missed the bus to nerd camp?" _She said smiling.

"_Funny." _He said. Normally he would get into with her. But right now he had a plan to work on.

_Carly…got any juice?"_

"_Yeah…it's in the fridge." _She said pointing at the fridge.

Freddie walked over and rummaged around a few seconds before causing his diversion.

"_Hey…Carly. I can't find it."_

"_It's behind the milk carton."_ She said not wanting to get up from the couch so she could continue watching the show.

"_I checked there already. Can you come help me find it?"_

Carly rolled her eyes and got up to go help Freddie. When Carly got over to where Freddie was standing; he motioned for her to step close to him so Sam couldn't hear them.

"_I need a favor from you. _He said quietly._ "But you have to promise not to tell Sam, it's really important."_ Carly was intrigued.

"_Go on."_

"_I need to talk to Sam alone; but I know if she finds out that's what I want to do…she won't go."_ He said peering over at Sam to see if she had noticed them.

"_What do you need me to do?"_ She asked.

"_Tell Sam you need me and her to go to Chili my bowl to pick up some chili for one of our skits for the show; the manager won't know anything about it and then I will be able to ask her if she wants to eat anything since we're already there."_

"_Okay…I can do that. When are you planning on doing this?"_ She said starting to look excited already.

"_Tomorrow. And please stop looking like you just won the lottery. She'll suspect something."_ He said looking at her seriously.

Carly got her composure back, and then stepped over to the fridge_. "Here it is…I told you it as behind the milk."_ She said handing him the pitcher of juice. _"Now it's up to me…I can do this." _He said as he walked back over to the couch with juice I hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It was Saturday morning; and as usual; Sam had spent the night over at Carly's . When Carly woke up and had gone downstairs; she saw Sam all sprawled out on the couch; head hanging down near the floor, one foot resting on the arm rest and the other on the back of the couch; arms draped above her head. Carly shook her head, and walked over to the couch.

"_Sam…get up."_

Sam rustled a little bit, but fell right back to sleep. Instead of trying to wake her up again. Carly decided to use the sure fire method. Cooking bacon. Carly went into the kitchen and pulled out the bacon out of the fridge and started cooking it. It only took about thirty seconds before Sam jumped up straight off the couch, and right into the kitchen; bumping Carly out of the way; knocking her to the floor.

"Thanks for helping." She said looking up at Sam from the floor and rubbing her side.

"_While you're down there, can you grab a lid for the pan; it's spitting all over the place, and I don't want anyone to slip on the floor." _She said flipping the bacon.

"_Yeah…you're right…we wouldn't want anyone to slip would we?" _She said sarcastically.

Carly got the lid, and then got up off the floor. By the time Carly had finished toasting the bagels; Sam was already half way through the bacon that she had cooked.

"_Sho…whap wee booing poday?" _Sam asked with her mouth full of bacon.

"_First…close your mouth. You grossing me out looking at you mouth full of food." _She said suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore. _"Second…we need to get some chili for one of our icarly skits this coming week." _She said smiling on the inside; thinking about the plan she is helping Freddie with.

"_What do we need chili for? I don't remember there being any chili in the rehearsal." _Sam asked squinching her face up trying to think of when they decided to do the bit.

"_I thought about it yesterday; just forgot to tell you about it." _Carly said trying hard to give Sam a good answer that wouldn't give away the secret she was trying really hard not to give away.

"_What's it about?" _Sam asked while taking her last bite of bacon, and downing the last of the juice.

"_What's it about?" _Carly repeated.

"_Yeah…you know the bit involving chili_." She said starting to wonder what was wrong with her friend. Just then as if on cue. Freddie walked through the door, saving Carly from being grilled from Sam about the chili.

"_What's up Chica's?" _He asked as he closed the door behind him.

"_What's up sir nub?" _She asked while not really looking at him.

Freddie gave an annoyed look and then responded.

"_Didn't Carly tell you? We have to go to chili my bowl to get some chili for the new bit we're doing on the show." _He said looking at Carly who was now looking nervous.

"_What are we doing with the chili?" _Sam asked with her head leaning to one side.

"_We're filling a tub full, and then you and Gibby are going to have an eating contest. I guess Gibby was bragging how he could out eat you in a chili eating contest."_

"_What? That's the stupidest bit I have ever heard of. Everybody knows Gibby doesn't stand a chance against me." _Sam said almost offended that either one of them could doubt her Eating abilities.

"_Well…I guess you're just going to have to prove him wrong?" _Freddie said taunting her.

"_You tell him it's on! Mama has never; or will EVER…lose a chili eating contest." _She said pointing her finger at Freddie, looking at him with a serious face.

"_So…when we going to get the chili Carly?" _ Sam asked while turning around and walking over to the kitchen island and leaning on it.

"I'm not…I have to get some…eh…giant bowls; so It's just going to be you and Freddie. Sam's heart started to race, and she could feel her palms sweat. _"I don't think I can do this, me and Freddie…alone? What if I lose my control? He might see me week…confused….or worse; he might find out about my feelings for him." _Sam thought to herself trying hard not to look freaked. Sam put on her usual tough act, and walked over to Freddie.

"_So Fred chili, when are we leaving to get the chili; it's making my mouth water just thinking about it?" _Sam asked.

"_Probably in a couple of hours…" _He replied with a slight smile; knowing things were going as planned so far.

"_A couple of hours…? What am I going to do until then?" _She said as she turned to face Carly.

"_I don't know. Want to go to build a bra? I hear they have a new neon color. It actually glows through the shirt. Then I figured we could hit up glitter gloss; check if they have anything new." _Carly asked still trying to keep her game face on without giving up Freddie's plans.

"_I suppose. Let me get dressed; and then we can go. Can I barrow any clothes?"_

"_Sure…you know where they are."_

"_How about some underwear?" Sam asked._

"_EW…gross. No way!" _Carly said.

"_Well…then I guess I'll just have to use what I've got." _Sam said heading up the stairs.

As soon as Sam was upstairs and out of sight, Freddie went over to Carly. He needed to know what exactly Carly had said. He didn't want to contradict anything she had already said while he wasn't here.

"_What have you told Sam about the chili?" _

"_Actually…you walked in just as I brought up that we were doing the chili bit. So you already know everything that was said." _She said walking back over to the couch and sitting down.

"_I'm glad you came over when you did. I was starting to panic when Sam started asking questions. You know lying isn't one of my strong points." _

Sam was in Carly's room looking through the closet for something that wasn't too girly; but finding it difficult. She looked at some of the dresses, and knew that those were just not an option. That's when she looked at shorts. She wasn't one hundred percent sold on those; because she didn't know if it was supposed to be cold out.

"_Jeans…jeans go with everything. Now all I need is a shirt." _She thought to herself.

After getting dressed she headed back downstairs so her and Carly could get to the mall.

"_What do you think? Your clothes look goo…" _Sam didn't finish her statement and froze. Carly was nowhere in sight.

"_Where's Carly? I thought we were going to the mall together?" _She asked looking around for any traces of her.

"_Actually…we changed plans. She decided to just go get the giant bowls now; and we can go get the chili." _He said with a small grin.

"_Great…another thing nobody tells me about; am I a part of the show or not Nub?" _She said; starting to get annoyed. _"Because lately she's been telling the camera guy and not the creative partner about what's going on." _Sam was clearly upset. But Freddie knew that all would work out in the end. Or at least that was the plan.

"_Are you ready to go? We need to get there before they sell too much and we don't get enough for the show." _He asked.

"_Just a minute…" _She said as she walked over to the fruit bowl and grabbed a grapefruit. Freddie instantly got nervous, remembering what happened the last time she had a grapefruit in her hand when he was there.

"_Don't get your shorts in a wad Fred Dork; I'm eating this. Something has to hold me over till we get there." _She said walking towards the door.

Freddie opened the door and let her go first. As she walked by, she caught the way Freddie smelled. She liked it. He smelled like apple spice; one of her favorites that he occasionally wore. _"This is going to be a long ride. He's already driving me crazy." _She thought to herself as she made her way to the elevator.

As Freddie got onto the elevator, she had a sense of déjà-voo. She felt just like she did a year ago, just before they broke up mutually; or at least that's what they said. Sam…even though she never said it, she was secretly hoping that night on the elevator, that he would have fought for her, and not given up so easily. But that's not what happened. And the result of it was the make out break up.

As Freddie followed Sam onto the elevator; he was taken back at how no matter what Sam wore, she was stunning. He tried not to look too interested, because it might blow his plan. So he played it cool. He just stood there looking at the elevator numbers as they changer for each floor. He would periodically glance at her; admiring her golden blonde hair; the curls flowing down around her shoulders. He was desperately wanting this to work; It had to work. Freddie was brought out of his daydream, when the elevator doors opened at the lobby, and they stepped out to hear Lewbert hollering about someone stepping on his newly mopped floor.

As he and Sam were exiting the elevator, they ran into Gibby. _""Great! This isn't going to be good." _He thought to himself.

Sam looked at him in a challenging way and walked over to him from behind.

"_Hey Gibster…what's this I hear you think you can out eat me in a chili eating contest?" _Gibby was taken by surprise, and unsure of what Sam was talking about. He didn't say anything; he just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"_Don't deny it Gib…I overheard you telling Tasha that you could. So Carly, Sam and I are going to prove it to everyone on the show next week." _Freddie said; figuring he would use this unintentional meeting to his advantage.

"_What…I didn't see you around when I told her that; you been spying on me?" _He said scared looking at Sam's face.

"_So you admit it then. You actually think you can out eat me in a chili eating contest?"_

"_Yeah…I know you can eat Sam; but look at me. Don't you think I have some experience in the eating department?" _He said more confident now.

"_I guess we're going to find out; aren't we?" _She said backing away towards Freddie, with a glare of your going down, in it.

Freddie couldn't believe his luck. Gibby had actually admitted it to someone; which played right into his hand; even though he was hoping he would be able to get enough chili for the show.

Sam and Freddie walked through the door that led to the parking garage to go get into his car. When they got there, Freddie opened the door for her.

"_Hey Nub; I think I know how to open a door." _She said knowing it's just the way Freddie was. He was always a gentleman, even with her. She secretly enjoyed that Freddie; even though he might get hurt, was still willing to try.

"_Sorry Princess Puckett. Maybe next time I'll let you ride on the hood?"_

"_Ha ha Freddie; don't you mean you? There ain't no way I'm riding on no hood; but you on the other hand; that won't be a problem. _She said smiling. She always did like trying to get a rise out of him.

Freddie didn't reply to her remarks; he was too happy to even care. Instead, he just smiled and drove out of the garage.

Carly was walking through the mall looking for a place to buy some giant bowls. She really didn't have any idea where to look, since she had never tried to look for something like that before. That's when she came across a store with a sign in the window. "How much can you mix?"

"_With a name like that…they had to have what she was looking for." _She thought to herself as she entered the store. Carly walked up and down the aisles; looking for a bowl big enough; when she ran into the store manager.

"_What can I help you with little lady?" _He asked smiling.

"_I'm looking for two giant bowls, do you have any?"_

"_You must be the one who his putting on the chili eating contest?" _Carly gave him a surprised and shocked look at how he knew why she was there.

"_How did you know I was looking for bowls for that reason?"_

"_That Gibby kid was in here, maybe twenty minutes before you and told me what you were going to do on that show…."_

"_icarly?"_

"_Yeah…that's the one. He said he wanted to get an upper hand in the competition by checking out the size of the bowl he might be using." _

Carly was nervous. _"How did he find out. And worse…did Sam know about Gibby?" _She thought to herself.

"_I am looking for giant bowls for that contest…so if you have good sized bowls that would be great." _She asked.

"_I'll be right back…you wait here." _The manager walked back into the stock room.

"_He has to go in the back to get the bowls? How big are they?" _Just as Carly finished her thought, the store manager came out with a bowl that had to hold at least five gallons of chili.

"_These are on the house. My daughter is a big fan of the show, and when I tell her I was the one that gave you the bowls, she's going to flip!"_ He said all excited.

Sam and Freddie pulled up in front of the chili my bowl; and before Freddie could get around to the other side to let Sam out, she was already in the store. When Freddie got into the store, Sam was already pounding on the counter trying to get the store managers attention. Freddie ran over to her quickly.

"_Sam stop…I have it all pre-arranged. Let me talk to him before he kicks us both out." _Freddie said hoping now that he really did have to get all that chili; that he could.

"_Sir? I have a really big favor to ask. Can we go over there?" _Freddie asked with his fingers crossed in his mind.

"_Sure…follow me."_

Sam went and had a seat at one of the empty booths and waited for Freddie to get all that wonderful chili that she knew all too well. After talking to the guy for what seemed to be an eternity for Sam; Freddie came back over to Sam with a giant smile_. "He said we could have it at the end of the day." _

"_The end of the day…what are we going to do until then?" _Sam asked looking disappointed that they couldn't have all that chili right then and there.

Freddie smiled, knowing the time was now. _"How about we have a couple of large chili's for now?" _He asked with a smirk Sam couldn't help but notice.

"_Fries on the side right?" _He asked.

"_Duh…you're such a Nub master." _She said. Freddie only chuckled. A few minutes later, Freddie returned with the chili.

"_Here you go Princess Puckett…large chili… with fries on the side."_

Freddie's nerves were starting to go crazy and his palms were sweating, and what he wanted most, was for her to see that he didn't want anyone but her.

Freddie picked up a couple of fries; took a small bite while staring directly into her big beautiful eyes.

Sam was doing the very thing she had been avoiding ever since the night in the studio, only this time; she was looking…looking into his big brown eyes, getting lost in them, almost hypnotized. Sam was brought out of her daydream as Freddie started to speak.

"_Sam…first off, I kinda haven't been completely honest. This trip to Chili my bowl was a cover for why we're really here."_

Sam started to panic; it was her worst nightmare. Not only was he not interested anymore; but he was actually going to confirm it to her now. Sam started getting angry.

"_You know Freddie..of all the people I know. YOU would be the last person on earth that would lie to me; If there was one strong pillar in my life, it was YOU. You were always there, and now…I don't know." _Sam went from angry to having a look of hurt on her face.

Freddie's heart sank. He hurt her…he didn't want to hurt her. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed to fix this before it was too late.

"_Sam! Shut up and listen…ever since that day a year ago on the elevator, I have thought about you every day. Yes we went out with other people; but both of us knew…we have always known…that there could never be anyone else. That day in Carly' apartment and what you said blew me away. I never knew you felt that strongly until that day. And seeing you here today; exclaiming the very same thing; well…I knew then at Carly's and know right here and now, that I don't want anyone but you." _

Freddie went silent. He said all he had come to say; it was up to Sam now, and how she really felt about him.Sam looked up at him; tears in her eyes; speechless. She had always known that they belonged together; but had always wondered where Freddie stood on the whole Sam and Freddie thing. One thing was for sure. She didn't have to wonder anymore. She knew. She knew that Freddie was hers and would always be hers.

"_Freddie_?"

"_Yeah?"_

"_I only have one thing to say to you." _She said still looking sad.

Freddie started to feel like everything he had just said was for nothing. He felt a knot in his stomach. He felt that there was no more he could do. At that moment he felt like it was now completely over. But what he heard next washed all that away.

"_Freddie… I love you' and I don't want anyone but you either." _ She said smiling and beaming with joy. Freddie got up and stood next to her; holding his hand out for her. Sam grabbed his hand and stood up in front of him. By this time, everyone in the restraint had been watching. Freddie dropped her hand and then pulled her into a hug, a loving embrace that confirmed to the both of them, that it was final. There would be no more wondering; no more guessing. Just the pure love they have for each other; guiding them for the rest of their lives, which in both their minds went far beyond high school; even beyond college. Freddie and Sam were shocked and broke the hug, when they heard the instant applause and awes coming from the crowd in the restaurant. Sam smiled and gave Freddie another loving and passionate hug, followed by a kiss that without a doubt in Freddie's mind was the seal of her feelings for him.

**Well…there it is. The title chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. There will be one maybe two more chapters before I end the story, and start a new one. Please read and review. And as always…thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

After their hug in the Chili my bowl; Sam laid her head on Freddie's shoulder; crying. But these tears were of joy; not tears of hurt and sadness. Sam was finally happy; happy she had what she had wanted her whole life, someone who would be there for her; and someone who wouldn't run off and out of her life. She had her pillar; her rock; someone who really cared for her, and someone who saw her for who she was, and still loved her anyway, and that someone was the one that was holding her. It was Freddie…Freddie Benson.

Freddie pulled away just enough to look Sam in the eyes; looking deep into them. Deeper than anyone ever has, and took his hand and slid a stray lock of hair, that was hanging in her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"_Your mine now and I'm yours. Don't ever forget that. And you will always be my Princess Puckett." _He said still looking deep into her eyes.

"_And I will always want to be." _She said simply.

Sam wiped away the tears and dried her tear stained face, then gave him one more loving embrace.

"_Okay my Prince Nub…let's finish this chili. It's not going to eat itself."_ She said smiling and sitting back down. Only this time, Freddie joined her on the same side of the table.

"_So…since this was to get me here alone, was Gibby and Carly in on it?" _She asked plopping some chili covered fries into her mouth.

"_Actually…Carly was; Gibby was just accidental good luck. Apparently he really was telling Tasha that he could win in a chili eating contest. So you see things just seemed to work out." _He said grabbing some of the fries himself.

"_Well…in that case, I accept his challenge. No one beats Mama in any eating contest, especially when it involves chili." _Sam spooned up some chili and gave Freddie a chili kiss; leaving his face with two chili marks in the shape of Sam's lips; or close to it.

"_Does Carly know that the chili contest is real yet?" _Sam asked pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"_No…like I said it was just a story to get us alone together. She doesn't know about us running into Gibby." _

"_I better text her; she'll want to know about us anyway." _Sam said texting Carly about what happened to them.

Carly had just returned home with the two giant bowls; and big spoons they would be using for the contest. Spencer was in the living room watching the boat channel.

"_Hey kiddo…where have you been. When I got up you were gone?" _He asked drawing his attention back on the TV.

"_Out buying two giant bowls and spoons for our chili eating contest on the next icarly show. I just hope Sam realizes the reason her and Freddie went to go get all that chili; was so Freddie could get Sam alone long enough t talk to her." _Carly said as she was putting everything down on the table.

Just then; Carly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled the phone out of her pocket to see who it was that was texting her. She saw a picture of a ham; which she used for Sam's caller ID picture.

"_I got a text from Sam!" _She yelled; quickly viewing the text.

SAM: Freddie and me R back together!

CARLY: Yay! I always knew U belonged together.

SAM: U tricked me girl. Thanks

CARLY: UR welcome. U know the contest isn't real then?

SAM: Actually it is. We ran into the big potato in the lobby this morning. He really did challenge me…stupid boy.

CARLY: Yeah he is. See U when U get back

SAM: K Stay brown.

CARLY: Stay blonde.

Then Carly turned the phone off and slipped it back into her pocket. _"Life's going to get interesting…again." _She thought to herself.

"_Guess what Spence…" _She said; walking and bouncing over to Spencer.

"_What…you saw a beavecoon?" _He said spinning around on the couch quickly.

Carly rolled her eyes; and then sat down next to Spencer.

"_No Spense…Sam and Freddie got back together!" _She yelled.

"_Not in the ear Carl's, I like my hearing." _He said twisting a finger in the ear she just yelled in.

Sam and Freddie left the restaurant and had a couple of hours to kill until they could pick up the chili for the show.

"_So…what ya wanna do Fred Cutie?" _Sam asked; standing in back of him; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"_We could…"_

Sam cut him off.

"_Go to Bacon World?" _ She asked all excited.

"_No…I was going to say the beach; but if you would rath…"_

Sam cut him off again.

"_I'd love to go to the beach!"_

"_Great! Then if you want we can stop at you're favorite deli "All Ham Hoagie's" He_ said; knowing the girl he loved would be in heaven.

"_Perfect…Ham hoagies and the beach!" _She said all excited and practically choking him with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Sam and Freddie stopped at the deli, where she almost got into a fight with an eighty year old man for not moving fast enough through the line; and then headed off to the beach. Sam and Freddie arrived at the beach and picked out a quiet secluded spot where they could be alone. Freddie gave Sam her hoagie, and then reached for his. That's when Sam slapped his hand.

"_Silly Nub…ham hoagies are for Puckett's." _She said laughing and then handed him the hoagie. Sam looked at him…really looked at him; staring deep into those chocolate browns eyes that she loved so much; admiring all that he had done and said for her. She truly knew that he was committed to her. And there was nothing anybody could say that would ever change her mind. Not even Carly; even if the last time was unintentional.

"_Today's special Fred Bunny…I'll let my little nerd have some ham." _She said while placing one arm behind her and eating with the other.

"_So…you happy?" _Freddie asked; looking over at her with a big smile looking at the loving glow that she had about her.

"_Yes…how can I not be? I have the one thing in my life that I have always wanted…you." _She said scooting over closer to him.

After finishing her hoagie, Sam closed the gap between them completely; and then pulling her knees up, she reached down and started rolling up her pants.

"_What are you doing? It's not that hot out." _He asked looking at her with a curious face.

Sam's face had suddenly gone serious. She started having thoughts she knew she shouldn't be having; but was. So she didn't say anything. She just got up and walked over to the water's edge, and stared off over the water. Freddie got up and walked over to her. As he walked up and stood beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder; rubbing his hand up and down.

"_What is it…you okay?" _He asked thinking he might have said or done something wrong.

"_Nothing…nothing at all." _Her statement confused him a little. At that moment he was at a loss for words and couldn't quite understand why she was suddenly quiet.

Sam had a thought; that suddenly went through her mind; making her doubt things she knew to be true; but she had to ask just the same. Sam broke the silence between them.

"_Did you really mean everything you said that night at Carly's? Do you really believe what you said?" _She said trying hard not to let any tears fall, but finding it difficult. Her emotions were in full force; and the only way for her to deal with them was to ask.

Freddie was dumbfounded. _"Did she really think I didn't? After all that had happened? Did she really doubt my sincerity?"_ At first Freddie felt hurt that Sam could even think like that, but Freddie knew down in his heart exactly how he felt; and to him, there was no doubt. Freddie reached his arms around her; embracing her, and put his mouth right up to her ear.

"_Every word." _He said quietly and lovingly

Sam held onto him; hugging him back; with an intensity that he had never experienced before; even more than the ones she had given him when they were dating the first time. It was if she was hanging on for dear life. Sam laid her head on his shoulders, and for a moment; silently cried, soaking his shirt. When she regained herself, she pulled back; exposing her tear stained face.

"_That's what I was hoping you would say." _She said quietly while giving him another gentle loving hug.

Sam was feeling all her doubts about Freddie fading; and Sam was slowly coming to the realization that what Freddie had said at Carly's and at the restaurant was actually how he felt…and more.

Carly was up in the studio setting things in place; preparing everything for the big eating contest. She knew that it was still a few days away. But this show was probably going to be one of the best they had ever done; if not thee best. Carly was startled when someone knocked on the glass studio door.

"_Ahem…Carly?" _Tim said as he let himself into the studio.

"_Hi Tim_, I'm just finishing up a little prep stuff for the next show. Want to help?" She asked walking over and giving him a quick hug.

"_Sure…but before we start, can I ask you something?"_

"_You just did." _She said giggling at her own joke.

"_Would you like to go out for dinner Sunday?"_ He asked looking a little perplexed; as though something was wrong. Carly noticed that Tim wasn't acting his normal happy self, and walked over to him.

"_Is something wrong? You look upset." _She asked.

"_No…not really. But I'd rather talk to you about it when we go out Sunday_." He said; still not quite acting his usual self.

"_But Tim…"_

Tim cut her off.

"_No Carl's…on the date." _He said making her feel even more panicked than she was before. Carly, suddenly felt anger rise up in her.

"_If you're breaking up…just say so. But don't you dare just tell me to wait until a date…a date I don't want to go on if that's what you are going to do." _She said upset and confused at the way Tim was acting.

"_Carly please…_

She cut him off.

"_No…if you don't tell me right now…then I'm not going with you!" _She said with her arms crossed across her chest and a scowl on her face.

"_But Carly, don't you see…"_

Again Carly cut him off.

"_Not another word…unless it's to explain what you want to tell me!" _She said still upset and angry at him; for a reason she still didn't know.

Tim pulled up a chair for her to sit in; and then sat in another one next to her. Tim buried his head in his hands; making Carly even more scared of what it was that he wanted to tell her. Tim let out a sigh.

"_Carly…I..I.." Tim stopped and reached into his pocket; pulling out a small box._

"I wanted to give this to you over dinner but I guess I have to do it here." He said placing the small box in her hand. Carly took her other hand and slowly opened the box…revealing a small ring; a simple ruby ring.

"_Wha…w..what's this for?" _She asked while starting to tear up.

Tim cleared the knot in his throat; and then answered her question.

"_Over the past few weeks; with all that has been going on, I wanted to show you that no matter what happens around us; I will always be here for you. That ring…" He stopped; trying to get the words out. _"That ring is a promise ring. Not just a promise to stay together; but to one day be married. I don't need an answer on what you think about it. In fact I would rather you wait…think about it; and then tell me over dinner on Sunday."

After saying all of that; he took the ring out of Carly's hand, and placed it back into his pocket.

"_Tim…I…"_

"_Not another word until Sunday." _He said affectionately. Carly's eyes teared up; but not out of anger or fear; but out of love and joy. She would have never guessed that this would ever happen to her; and now she knew why he was acting like he was. Carly did as he said, and didn't ask any questions; although she had a million of them. They both worked together putting everything in its place; and then went down to the Groovy Smoothie. They talked about all the events with Sam and Freddie; Cindy, and Kevin, and what a crazy ride it was for all of them. But at the end of the day, Carly was happy…happy to have Tim in her life."

Sam and Freddie walked thru the surf hand and hand; waves crashing onto the sand and washing across their feet; talking about that night; and how much everything that was said that night stirred up all the emotions that both of them had always knew they had for each other, but for one reason or another; avoided telling each other out of fear that the other didn't feel the same.

"_Sam?..." _Freddie said swinging her hand back and forth as they continued to walk.

"_Yeah…" _She responded looking down at their intertwined hands.

"_I know I said it already…but I'm not letting you go again; I never will. My life was miserable. I might not have showed it, but only because I thought it was what you wanted." _He said mournfully.

Sam stopped; then turned to look at him. What she saw amazed her. _"Here was a man; and man; after all these years of growing up together; the fights we had; and hanging out, he never left; never gave up; and was always there. I never really knew what I had until he was gone. I will never again let him go...never."_ She thought to herself.

"_Freddie…it wasn't you…it was me. I was confused, and scared…scared you would realize I wasn't the one for you; and that eventually you would move on without me….I…"_

Freddie cut her off.

"_Sam…after all the beatings, name calling, you trying to make my life a living hell; I never left; because I have always liked you; and to me, if that meant I would have to continue living like that for the rest of my life; I would have settled for it_." He said tugging on her hand so they could continue walking. Sam smiled while looking down at the water soaked sand; her heart beating fast; feeling as if it was going to burst out of her chest.

After walking for a while, Sam and Freddie walked back to his car. Freddie walked around to open the door for her; only this time she didn't complain._ "Thanks Nub; but don't expect me to let you do this all the time." _She said smiling; and flinging her hair past her shoulders as she slid into the front seat. On the way back to Chili My Bowl; Sam turned on the radio. The song that was playing was "Is this love." By White Snake. Freddie smiled. He thought it was fitting for how he was feeling for her at that moment.

"_What are you looking at Fred Dork?"_ She asked.

"_Um…you, I thought that was obvious."_ He said as he gazed into her blue eyes; grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze. Freddie put the car in gear, and headed back. Sam was bobbing her head to the music. She was enjoying her time with him. She felt safe; carefree, and in love with her nerd.

Carly sat and cuddled on the couch with Tim, until he had to go and run an errand. Tim didn't tell her what it was; and after blowing up at him and ruining his special moment. She decided that she wouldn't ruin anymore of his plans if that was what he was doing.

Shortly after Tim left, Gibby walked through the door. _"Gibbaaay." _He said as he walked over to where Carly was still sitting on the couch.

"_Carly…did you tell Freddie that I had said I could beat Sam at a chili eating contest?" _He asked.

"_No…I didn't even know you said that." _She said not sure if she should say anything about what Sam had texted her.

"_Then how did he find out that I told Tasha that_?" He asked scratching his head trying to think of who else he might have told that said something. Carly figured there would be no harm in letting him know about Sam and Freddie.

"_Sam texted me this afternoon about how they ran into you in the lobby. Freddie was trying to get Sam back, and wanted to be alone. But they ran into you; and…believe it or not, made it up to get out of there."_ She said plainly.

"_Really; oh…um, okay. So are they still going to have this contest?"_

"_Well…yeah. You know Sam can't walk away from an eating challenge; especially when it involves chili. You're just lucky it wasn't bacon. You definitely wouldn't have a prayer. At least there is a slim chance you can with chili."_ She said trying to make him feel better.

**Well, hope you liked it. I didn't get a whole lot of reviews from the last chapter. I'm starting to think you guys don't like my story anymore. The next chapter is going to have to do with the contest. But you're going to have to read it to find out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love all the comments.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed it. You're awesome.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well… I'm sorry to tell you this. But this is the last chapter. Don't fret…I'm starting another story soon. Even though it's the last chapter, I hope you have enjoyed the ride. A big thank you to all of you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

As Sam and Freddie slowly pulled out of the parking lot; neither of them wanted the time at the beach to end; they would rather have stayed there and watch the sun go down over the glistening water; holding on to each other. But they told the manager at Chili My Bowl that they would be back to pick up the chili. As they were making their way; Freddie pulled the car over to the side the road, and put it in park.

"_Why are we stopping? Don't we have to be getting to Chili My Bowl?" Sam asked confused; but still enjoying the time in the car with him; eyes closed, and enjoying the song on the radio. _Freddie sat there for a moment admiring the way the near setting sun bounced off her blonde hair; her dirty sandy feet; her pants that were rolled up just below her knee's, exposing her soft calves.

While sitting there looking at her; he remembered how at the beach, she put down her tough girl exterior, and let him see her insecurities; her fears, and feelings she had for him. Freddie was suddenly shaken out of his daydream when Sam's voice interrupted him.

"_Hey…Fred Nerd, we gonna sit here all day? We have chili to get to boy!" _Freddie just smiled. He didn't say anything. He was lost in the moment.

Sam opened her eyes and noticed that he was staring at her. She looked into those chocolate brown eyes; smiling and admiring how they made her feel, and after a few seconds of peering into them and almost getting lost in them. Sam's eyes were drawn to his chest and arms. She hadn't really noticed how built he had become, until now.

"_When did he have time to work out? He was always busy with updating computer equipment; producing the show; not to mention all the homework he usually did." She thought to herself._

She knew his shoulders were broader; she had felt them that night in the rain, and then again at the beach today. She didn't actually get to see his muscles; but she sure felt them when her body was pressed against his; and her arms wrapped around him. Sam's thoughts were interrupted when Freddie finally spoke.

"_Sam? I wanted to let you know." _He said finding it hard to get the words out without getting all choked up. _"I meant what I said, about not letting go of you. I should have spoke up that day at the elevator. But I was scared; I was scared you didn't feel the same way I did. But the way I feel about you now Princess Puckett; I won't let you get away from me again, it isn't an option for me anymore." _ He said while running his hands through her hair; smiling, and getting lost in the moment.

Sam enjoyed the touch and the feel of his hand and fingers running thru her hair; then turned her head slowly, and looked at him; still enjoying the feel of his hand in her hair. Sam put her hand on his cheek and quietly spoke.

"_I don't want you to." _She said as she slid the hand on his cheek around to the back of his neck, and pulled him into her, giving him another kiss; a kiss that was more vibrant and passionate; letting Freddie know without words, she was in it for the long haul. When she and Freddie pulled away, Sam was on fire. She was glowing; and happier than she had ever been in her life. But at the same time, Sam was feeling nervous about how fast things between her and Freddie were moving, and knew if they sat there too much longer; things may go where neither of them we're prepared or ready to go. So she broke the silence still staring into his big brown eyes; as was he into hers.

"_Hey Fred Bunny…can't go get the chili if you keep sitting there gawking at me." _She said smiling at the way he was looking at her.

"_Oh…um yeah, we should get going." _Freddie said while starting the car.

"_You ready to go pick up the chili?" _Freddie asked, showing an affectionate smile on his face.

"_Is keeping me from eating because we're sitting here too long dangerous?" _She asked smartly_._

"_Yes…" _He answered.

"_Then I'm ready Fred Bag." _She said leaning down to rub the sand off her feet, and place her shoes back on.

Freddie pulled away from the curb, and headed for Chili My Bowl.

After pulling up to Chili My Bowl, and parking the car. Sam and Freddie went inside to see if the chili was ready. The store manager heard the bell hanging above the door ding, as he watched Sam and Freddie walk in, and that's when he recognized Sam. He had the feeling she was familiar while they were in there earlier that day; but didn't understand until now.

"_It's nice to see you've settled down; or at least it looks like you have." _The store manager said while walking over to the counter.

"_Still have the appetite of a lumberjack?" _He asked Sam while wiping the counter and giving her a sly smile.

"_Actually…yes…that's why we're here; to pick up your left over chili." _Sam said while patting her stomach.

"_You know young man. For the short time she worked here, she put away a lot of chili. I can't believe how much she can eat." _He told Freddie still wiping the counter.

"_I know…I know. She's one in a million." _Freddie said proudly, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her into him.

"_Well I would love to stand here and chat, but we have to get this to our studio." _Freddie said walking over to the two pails of chili. The store manager's eyes got big. _ "You're from the icarly show right; I should have known. My daughter loves that show. She even made me watch it once…It was hilarious." _He said as he threw his hands in the air; chuckling a little.

"_Um…thanks…now how about that chili…mama can't wait to get her hands on it_." Sam said walking over to the two big buckets sitting on the counter.

"_I thought this was for the show?" _The manager asked, looking a little confused.

"_It is…just gotta make sure it's edible first." Sam said slyly with her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. _Freddie cringed; waiting for the manager to change his mind.

"_Funny…you didn't seem to have a problem with it when you worked here." _The manager said with a slight frown on his face. Freddie let out a nervous laugh, and just stood there. That's when he heard a bucket sliding across the counter.

"_Hey…Fred-a-cheenee; I could use a little help here with the other one." _Sam said as she was picking up the first bucket. Freddie spun around, and saw that that Sam had already slid one of the buckets off the counter; and was holding it in front of her.

"_Sam! You shouldn't have picked that bucket up that by yourself, you could have hurt yourself." _He yelled; concerned for her.

Sam gave him a glare; put the bucket down on the ground, and walked over to him.

"_I wanted you to help carry the other bucket; not help me with the one I was carrying. Did you forget who you're talking too momma's boy?" _She said annoyed.

"_Wa…what?"_

"_You know what?" Sam asked with a sly smile and a smirk on her face. "Since you're so concerned…I'll take my frail self into the car and wait for the big strong mama's boy to load all that beautiful chili into the car." _She said smartly; then walked off to the car; got in and waited for him. Freddie knew he had just been played by the lazy blonde, but didn't mind. He was having a good day; and having to carry a couple of buckets of chili wasn't going to ruin it.

Carly and Tim were sitting on the couch snuggled together watching TV, when Gibby and Tasha walked through the door.

"_Gibbaaaay!"_

Tasha just shook her head. She never really understood that statement; but never said anything.

"_What's up Carly?" _Tasha asked walking over to the couch where Carly and Tim were sitting.

"_Not much…doesn't anybody ever knock?" _Carly asked a little annoyed at being disrupted with her alone time with Tim.

"_Sam and Freddie never knock…do you complain to them?" _Gibby asked oblivious to Carly all snuggled up against Tim.

Carly let out a sigh. _"What is it you need Gibb?"_ Carly asked, and obviously annoyed.

"_Is Sam around? I need to talk to her about the contest."_

"_No, she's not here. She's still out getting chili with Freddie…Why?"_

"_I don't think it's fair." _He said in a serious tone.

Tim got up and walked over to Gibby; who was now going over to the fridge to grab a pudding cup.

"_What makes you think it's not fair?" _Tim asked.

"_Because Sam doesn't stand a chance against my chili abilities… that's all. I just don't want her to get embarrassed in front of the whole world." _He said pulling a spoon out of the drawer.

"_First off Gibb…I don't think you're going to beat Sam…second, don't you want the title of bringing down the great Sam Puckett…the great eating machine extraordinaire?" _Carly asked.

"_Yeah Gibster, you did tell me you could beat her in this contest." _Tasha said with her hands on her hips.

Gibby stood there with a thinking face; but was interrupted by Spencer bursting through the front door. Carly knew right then and there that the alone time with Tim was gone.

"_Hey Carl's! I just got back from the hardware store; and their having a huge sale on duct tape!"_

"_And this is great because…"_

"_Because of all the things you can do with it…did I interrupt anything?" _

"_Actually…yes; join the club. It seems to be getting new members every minute."_ Carly said sarcastically.

"_What do you plan on doing with all that duct tape?" _ Tim asked walking over to the bag; picking one up.

"_Well…I was going to wrap it all over myself and then cut it off, so I can make a life size sculpture of myself." _He said flailing his hands around pointing at himself while explaining. That's when Carly spoke up.

"_Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried that?" _Carly asked standing there with her hands on her hips, and waiting on an answer.

"_Yes…but this time I'm going to put air holes in it." _He said grabbing a couple of rolls.

"_Okay…I'll do it!" _Gibby exclaimed.

"_Do what?" _Spencer asked.

Just then, Sam and Freddie burst in, holding two big buckets of chili. Gibby caught sight of Sam standing in front of Freddie, who was still holding the two buckets of chili. Gibby started to panic, unsure what to do.

"_So…someone still think they got what it takes to bring down mama?" _Sam asked; eyes squinted and looking serious; walking slowly up to Gibby.

"_Oh…that." _Spencer said, realizing what Gibby was talking about.

Gibby looked over at Tasha; who then just shrugged her shoulders; unaware of how serious Sam took food challenges. Gibby wanted to look brave in front of Tasha, and sucked it up.

"_Yeah I'm ready…but you better be ready; cause Gibby's got game." _ He said.

"_Well potato boy…we'll see…we'll see. You just be there for the show; cause if you're not…I'll hunt you down and do more than just break your thumbs." _She said turning away from Gibby and walking back over to Freddie; who was still holding the chili.

"_Where do you want these things Carly? Their heavy and I'd really like to put them down."_

"_Awww; come here Fred Nub, want mama to help you?" _She said sarcastically.

"_Over there on the table." _Carly said quickly before world war three broke out in her living room_ "We'll find a place for them in a little bit." _Carly said moving out of his way so he could get to the table. Sam walked over to the table where Freddie was now standing after putting the chili down; and reached for his hand.

"_Come on Nerd Boy…mama wants some alone time_." She said as she led Freddie by the hand out of the apartment, as Freddie was smiling at Carly as he disappeared through the door.

Gibby gave Carly a "what the heck?" Look as the door closed behind them. Carly smiled.

"_Yes Gibby…their dating again." _She said.

"_When did this happen?" _He asked unsure how to react.

"_Yesterday." _She said plainly.

"_Oh…okay." _It's all he could think of to say.

"_Well…I have to go…ready to go Tosh?" _He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the apartment.

"_Why do you have to go so soon?" _Tasha asked.

"_Because…I have to start training for the show." _He said dragging Tasha out the door. Carly just smiled and walked back over to Tim; while giving Spencer a look; that told him he needed to leave or else.

"_Well…I got to go do something with all this duct tape. Bye!" _He said as he ran into his bedroom.

Carly led Tim back over to the couch and to the best of Carly's ability; resumed her alone time.

It was the day of the show; Sam and Freddie were up in the studio getting things ready for the big contest. Carly was still downstairs, making something to eat for after the show; even though Sam wouldn't be that hungry after the contest.

"_So…Princess; you ready for the big contest?"_ He asked smiling walking over to her.

Sam stood there holding one of the wooden spoons they were going to use in the contest with a sly smile on her face; and then closed the gap between them. Sam wrapped her arms around him; still holding the spoon in her hand, enjoying the way his body felt against hers. After a long loving hug, Sam pulled back a little so she could peer deep inside those chocolate brown eyes she could drown in; those eyes that before they became a couple she was afraid of looking into.

"_So Freddie…I have been meaning to ask."_ She said grinning and feeling anxious.

"_Ask me what?"_ He said intrigued about what it was that she wanted to ask.

"_I have noticed a difference in you."_ Freddie knew what she was going to ask; but wanted to hear her say it.

"_You know; physically. Have you been working out?"_ She asked.

Freddie smiled at her curiosity. He found her irresistible when she looked at him like that.

"_Yes Princess, for about a year now; and believe it or not, I was hoping you would notice." _He said while wrapping his arms around her waist. Sam made small circles on his chest with her index finger, and gave him an unlike Sam cutesy smile.

"_Can I see them; I have wanted to see them since that day on the beach. I was just too scared to ask. Besides; I was dealing with some emotional things at the time."_ She said pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes. Freddie looked back, enjoying her sweet and tender voice; a voice that he had rarely heard until recently. With a smile; Freddie unbuttoned his shirt just enough for Sam to see, but just as he was holding his shirt open for her. Carly walked through the door.

"_Ew…gross. Get a room!" _Carly shrieked.

Freddie quickly closed up his shirt; embarrassed and blushing slightly. Carly continued into the studio and looked around the studio to make sure everything was in place for the show; making sure she didn't miss anything.

"_Freddie? Can you go down and get the chili? Spencer just got done warming it up; so it should be ready for eating." _Carly said turning and pointing to the door.

"It's not on fire is it?" Freddie asked while buttoning up his shirt.

"_No. I made sure before I came up here." _She said hoping that hadn't changed in the time it took for her to get upstairs. Freddie looked relieved and then went downstairs to bring it up.

Carly wanted to get Sam alone so they could do a little girl gossip; one of her favorite past times. After Freddie left and went downstairs; Carly quickly turned to Sam wanting details.

"_So…how are you and Freddie doing?" _She asked smiling.

Sam just rolled her eyes. She was never the gossip type. But knew there was no getting out of it; not that she wouldn't try.

"_Carly…I really don't want to talk about my love life with you…if you don't mind. It's kind of a private thing between me and Freddie." _She said as she looked away hoping Carly would drop the subject. But Carly didn't; as usual.

"_So…you love him? Oh Sam, that's great!" _Carly squealed as she went over and gave Sam a quick hug.

"_Don't get all girly on me. You know how that makes me want to puke." _She said, secretly smiling on the inside. Sam really did love him, and the thought of it gave her feelings she wasn't used to; but unlike before; she actually enjoyed them; knowing Freddie felt the same way.

"_Come on Sam…I know you better than that. Your head over heels gone; you just don't show it like a normal girl would, because…well let's face it. You're not your normal average day girl." _Carly said smiling at her best friend who was now showing a small smile.

"_See…I knew you couldn't hide it from me; you're smiling." _Carly said as she was doing a small victory dance.

"_Okay Carl's, that's enough, its ju…" _Sam stopped mid sentence when Freddie walked back into the studio carrying two tubs of chili.

"_Here's the chili. Gibby said he was on his way; and we have about twenty minutes before we start the show. Is there anything you guys want to go over before we get things started?" _Freddie asked. Carly smiled, and then answered.

"_I know what Sam wants to doooo." _She said as she was looking at Sam.

Sam gave her a scowl, and then looked over at Freddie who himself was smiling.

"_Carly! Don't you have something to be doing?" _She said angrily. Carly did a quick look around the place.

"_No. I think I…"_ That's when it dawned on Carly that's not what Sam really meant.

"_Oh yeah…you're right. I have to check my makeup; be right back!" _She said practically running out the door.

After Carly left the studio, Sam walked back over to Freddie. She wanted to go back to taking a look at Freddie; but thought it was probably not the time for it; since Carly would barge in again.

"_Freddie? Can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure…what is it?" _He asked while wrapping his arms around her waist.

_Sam took a deep breath; unsure if it was the right time to say anything._

"_No forget it; it can wait." _She said, deciding not to say anything.

"_C'mon Sam, you know you can ask me anything… just ask me." _He said in an almost pleading tone.

"_No…it can wait." _She said still being persistent in her decision.

"_Well…then I'm not letting you go until you ask." _He said tightening his grip around her waist. Sam struggled to break free. But Freddie was stronger than she remembered; and after a few minutes of trying to break free. She gave in.

"_Okay…but you better not laugh." _She said seriously.

"_I wouldn't do that…I like my life; and my face where it is." _He said with that smile that drove her crazy.

Sam took another deep breath.

"_Freddie, I just wanted to ask you if…" _Just then Carly burst into the room; cutting Sam off from what she was about to say.

"_I am going to kill that girl!" _She thought to herself in frustration.

"_Everybody ready to start the show? Gibby just got here." _She asked lifting the lid off the pot and stirring the chili.

Sam rolled her eyes, and then let go of Freddie to get herself ready for the big eating contest. Just then, Gibby walked through the door.

"_Gibbaaay!" _He said as he continued to walk into the studio.

"_Ready to go down Sam?" _He asked arrogantly.

Sam slowly turned around and faced Gibby; narrowing her eyes. The look of Sam's face made him nervous.

"_You don't have a prayer at winning this." _She said in a low raspy voice. Again Gibby looked nervous; except this time, he was having doubts about his challenge. Freddie got behind the camera, as Carly and Sam jumped around to loosen up before the show started.

"_Okay. In five, four, three, two…" _Freddie pointed his finger at them signaling them the show had started.

"_Hey everybody in webville. I'm Carly!... and I'm Sam! And this is iCarly!" _They said in unison.

"_Today on iCarly, Sam and I have special treat for you." _Carly said staring directly into the camera.

"_What is it Carl's?"_ Sam asked.

"_I'm glad you asked. You see Gibby over here standing next to this pot of chili?" _Gibby waved his hand; while Freddie zoomed in on him, and then back on Carly.

"_I sure do Carly; what's it for?" _Sam asked over dramatizing the question.

"_You see…Gibby here challenged Sam here to a chili eating contest. Now we know what you're thinking. "Is Gibby really that stupid?" _

"_And the answer is YES!" _She said getting a glare from gibby.

"_I'm not stupid. I'm gonna win!" _He said while throwing his hands up in the air.

"_Well…we're gonna find out. Sam you go over there." _She said pointing to a big pot of chili.

"_And Gibby, you stand over there." _She said pointing to the other big pot of chili opposite Sam's pot on the other side of table.

"_Sam and Gibby have two minutes to eat as much as they can…and the one who eats the most chili wins!" _She said.

"_And just to make it interesting, they're not going to get to use any spoons, or hands!" _Sam's eyes got big. She didn't know about any of this; but wasn't shaken by it either. She knew even without the spoon, or hands, she was going to win this hands down.

"_Freddie…set the timer!" _Carly said as she pointed to a digital clock behind both Sam and Gibby.

Freddie hit a button on his lap top and the clock was set for two minutes.

"_Sam you ready? _Sam shook her head.

"Gibby you ready?" Gibby shook his head.

"_GO!" _Carly shouted.

Sam quickly stuck her face into the bowl eating chili at a record pace. Gibby ate as fast as he could; but made one mistake. He kept looking up over at Sam; who barely came up for breath.

"_One minute and thirty seconds!" _Carly yelled; keeping a close eye on the clock.

Freddie zoomed in and Sam who didn't seem fazed by the time announcements. She kept eating at a furious pace. Then Freddie zoomed in on Gibby, who also was feverishly eating; but seemed to be slowing down slightly.

"One minute!" Carly shouted.

"_Go Gibby!" Tasha _Yelled while jumping up and down.

Freddie zoomed in on Carly; who looked directly into the camera. _"Isn't this exciting?" _She said with a big smile.

"_C'mon Sam, you can do it!" _Freddie yelled from behind the camera.

"_Thirty seconds!" _Carly shouted.

Gibby was clearly running out of steam; taking one slow bite after another; struggling to continue. Sam on the other hand; hadn't slowed down her pace. She was going as fast as when she started.

"_Five!...Four!...Three!...Two!...One!..._Stop!" Gibby and Sam both lifted their heads up; Gibby clearly out of breath, and Sam standing there wiping the chili off of her face and licking her fingers.

"_Okay everyone; ready to find out the results?" _Carly asked while walking over to Gibby's pot. Carly took a ruler and dipped it into the pot to measure what was left.

"_Five inches!" _She yelled holding up the ruler to the camera.

Gibby clasped his hands together; shaking them over his head as if he was the winner. Carly then walked over to Sam's pot and went to put the ruler in. But instead of putting the ruler in, she picked up the pot to show the camera that the pot was empty.

"_Well…I do believe we have a clear champion. SAM PUCKETT!" _She said grabbing Sam's hand up in victory. Gibby shook his head side to side.

"_HOW…how is that even possible?" _He asked completely shocked at the amount of food that Sam was able to put away. Sam walked over to Gibby; strutting a little.

"_Gib…you gave a valiant effort. I commend you for that. But everybody knows…nobody beats mama in a food challenge." _She said patting him on the back.

"_Well folks…there you have it. The queen of the chili eating contest; and any other food challenge you can think of…SAM PUCKETT!" _Carly clapped while Sam took bows in front of the camera.

"_Well…I think we're just about of time so…"_

Carly was interrupted by Freddie.

"_Wait…just one more thing before we go_." Freddie said placing the camera back on the tripod; and walking in front of it over to where Sam was standing.

"_I have something I need to say; it's important, so bare with me."_ He said.

Sam and Carly looked at each other; confused; not understanding what Freddie was up to.

"_Well, as many of you know…Sam and I used to date; and some of you know things didn't work out." _Sam looked curiously at Freddie, and wondered what he was getting at.

Freddie turned and faced Sam; pulling on her arm so she was facing him. Sam looked nervous; and you might even say a little scared.

"_Sam…I know you have had your doubts in the past; so did I. But what I wanted to say, needs to be said in front of everyone."_

Sam's heart started beating fast; it felt like it was going to jump right out of her chest, and land on the floor. Sam looked at Freddie with a nervous grin; unsure what was going on.

"_You're rough, tough, and hard to get along with." _He said with a serious look on his face.

"_Oh no…he's breaking up; and in front of everyone in the world." _Sam thought to herself with her eyes starting to tear up with the fear that this was the end.

"_But…you're also beautiful, sweet, and wonderful; not qualities many people see in you…But I do; I always have." _He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked right into her eyes with love dripping from his.

"_Sam?" _He said as he wiped away the tears that had already fallen down her cheeks.

"_Yes Freddie." _She said with more tears threatening to fall.

"_We have known each other since grade school; and even dated once. But now…now I know exactly what and who I want." _ He said pausing for a second.

"_You…" _He said softly and lovingly.

After saying that; Sam leaped at him; wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck; kissing him; holding him; and running her hands through the hair on the back of his head. After about ten seconds of kissing on him and hugging him; almost holding on to him for dear life; Sam pulled slightly away so she could see him fully.

"_I love you too Nub…always have." _She said wrapping her arms back around his neck, and then pressing her lips against his; hard and full of passion. Carly, Tasha, and Gibby stood there silent. Carly and Tasha were crying, and Gibby held his arm around Tasha; feeling moved over the whole thing. Carly got her composure back; walked up in front of the camera; and leaned in close.

"_Well…that concludes the show. We'll see you next week, until then… hug a rug, and kiss a friend. BYE!"_

"_Annnnnd Clear." _Carly said while Sam and Freddie were still in their loving embrace. Carly; Tasha, and Gibby left the studio so that Sam and Freddie could be alone.

"_Freddie…you are thee biggest nerd; geek; dork that the earth has ever known. And you know what?" _She asked.

"_What?"_

"_That's what I love about you. You have always seen me for me…thank you…"_

Sam kissed him with another passionate kiss; then Freddie pulled back.

"_You're welcome Princess Puckett. _He said as he leaned back into her giving her another long and passionate kiss.

**Thanks again for reading. It's my first iCarly Fic and I hope you like it as much as I did writing it. You guys are great. And as always thanks for reading**

**Ps. Please review, and / or PM me with any thoughts and comments.**


End file.
